Stalker !
by Arthelils
Summary: John était un chic gaillard. Son truc était de collectionner un nombre incalculable d'appareils photos et de prendre pour cible aussi bien son entourage que de parfaits inconnus. Lorsque son attention se porta sur notre nouveau voisin, je n'y fis pas attention. Ce fut peut-être ma seule erreur. SH/JW
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde ! Chose promise, chose due, voici ma nouvelle fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Peneloo, merci pour tout d'autant plus que cette fois, ça a été l'horreur absolue hahahahahah !**

* * *

_Stalker _

Les gens comme moi ne racontent pas d'histoire. Ils font courir des rumeurs belliqueuses sur leur entourage, parlent fort, respirent bruyamment et en imposent. En outre, ils n'ont pas la subtilité nécessaire à tout bon écrivain pour élaborer le moindre écrit. Mais j'ai une histoire incroyable qui, je le pense, nécessite que pour une fois dans ma vie, j'appose mon énorme derrière de bon à rien sur une chaise et me lance dans un projet sensé.

Que l'on ne se méprenne pas, il ne s'agit là ni d'une vulgaire biographie de pilier de bar, ni d'une invention de mon cru. L'histoire que je m'apprête à vous conter est celle de mon colocataire, un brave type avec qui j'ai eu l'honneur d'entreprendre mes études de médecine et de les échouer. C'était un de ces gars bien faits avec ce qu'il fallait là où il fallait sans toutefois parvenir à faire des ravages dans les rangs féminins de par sa timidité, sensibilité et galanterie exacerbée. Il y a des fois où faut juste y aller. Les femmes se plaisent à croire qu'elles ne jurent que par les types honnêtes, faudrait qu'elles se voient courir après tous les salauds du monde, elles en prendraient un coup. Ma foi, les femmes c'est comme ça, il faut les laisser croire des idioties, même les conforter dans leur connerie avant de lâcher qu'elles sont spéciales pour vous, et ni une, ni deux, vous aurez votre pipe. John, bien que ce soit un chic gaillard, tournait beaucoup trop autour du pot. Le genre à demander à la gonzesse si elle aurait pas des chats par hasard, pis si elle aimait telle émission, ses rêves ou j'sais pas quelles autres débilités qu'intéressent personne. M'enfin, un brave gars quoi. Quand il a commencé à déconner, j'ai strictement rien vu, c'est qu'il avait toujours été un brin spécial. Il se baladait partout, un appareil photo autour du cou, son nez dressé en une petite pointe rigolote, l'œil à l'affût de pas mal de trucs ennuyeux, mitraillant les gens comme s'il eut s'agit d'aliens à trois têtes. Des types dans son genre, j'en connaissais des tonnes et avec mon expérience, je peux vous jurer qu'on ne sait jamais quand un gars déjà fêlé du bocal, pète définitivement un plomb.

Tout a commencé avec le nouveau voisin en face de chez nous. Un de ces spécimens impudiques, qui foutent pas de rideaux à leurs fenêtres et que l'on peut voir se balader toute la sainte journée dans leur appart' à moitié à poil. Lui il s'habillait. Pas que ça change grand-chose, mais au moins il le faisait. Je trouvais ça respectueux. Puis bon, John était passé devant la fenêtre, il me racontait un truc que je trouvais pas intéressant mais il était tellement à fond que j'ai pas eu le cœur de lui demander d'arrêter et il a détourné les yeux lorsqu'un camion de déménagement a vrombit dans la rue. Ni une ni deux, il avait son appareil dans les mains et m'ignorait comme s'il ne m'avait pas saoulé toute la matinée au sujet d'une vielle dame portant toujours du mauve et qu'il rencontrait souvent au supermarché. Moi j'ai rien dit. Bien content qu'il me lâche la grappe... Et là il m'a appelé. Sa voix était excitée et incertaine en même temps, le genre de ton qui vous fait lever la tête quoi.

« Hey Mike, viens voir ! Je crois qu'on a un nouveau voisin ! »

Je me levais avec une moue ennuyée, attrapant ma bière au passage comme j'allais me poster à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il se tenait à ma gauche et son agitation m'arrivait par vague comme portée par le courant d'air lui balayant les mèches. Baissant les yeux sur le trottoir d'en face, je demandais :

« L'est où ? »

« Il est entré dans l'immeuble de la dame en mauve, il portait un sacré gros carton pour une carrure aussi délicate ! »

Délicate. Un mec n'a rien de délicat mais c'était le genre d'adjectifs qu'utilisait Watson alors marquant une petite pause histoire de descendre le niveau de ma bière, je repris, éructant :

« Quelle fenêtre ? »

« Celle du premier. Il porte une chemise violette. Je crois qu'il a dans la trentaine mais je n'ai jamais été très doué pour deviner l'âge des gens. » Répondit-t-il, ses yeux clairs brillant de cet éclat étrange suscité par chacune de ses découvertes.

Je m'exécutai, mes rétines parcourant la suite de fenêtres s'alignant au premier étage de l'immeuble aux briques rouges avant de s'arrêter sur un homme affairé à remplir sa bibliothèque avec le flegme d'un mort-vivant. Il portait effectivement une chemise violette qui plus qu'enfilée, semblait peinte sur son corps tant elle moulait ses biceps malheureux d'homme en sous-alimentation. À dire vrai, il ressemblait à un toxicomane atteint de troubles psychologiques. Son teint était blafard et ses cheveux affreusement bouclés. Je gardais le silence quelques minutes, acquiesçant faiblement comme pour accuser le coup.

« Il a l'air d'un malade ce gars. Du genre à enfermer des gamines dans sa cave. »

John leva sur moi un regard désabusé, me retirant ma bière des mains avant d'en prendre une bonne gorgée comme il lâchait nonchalamment :

« T'as un truc contre les types bouclés. »

« Dis pas n'importe quoi. » Soufflai-je, délaissant la fenêtre, bien résolu à aller m'abrutir devant la télé.

« Ça date de la fois où le mec bouclé de la section de médecine légale t'a foutu une trempe devant tout le monde. Tu n'as plus jamais été le même après ça. » Poursuivit-il, surjouant une fatalité qu'il était à mille lieux de ressentir.

« Tu devais mal voir, je l'ai rossé celui-là. »

« Ouais, tellement que t'en as perdu une dent en chemin... » Sourit le blond, sarcastique au possible.

« T'es vraiment qu'un petit merdeux Watson. » Sifflai-je entre mes dents, saisissant la télécommande d'un geste brusque.

Riant à gorge déployée, de l'un de ses éclats de rire propres aux enfants asthmatiques quoiqu'il ne fusse en rien malade, John tapa joyeusement dans ses mains, s'exclamant avec une moue candide :

« Te fâches pas Belzébuth ! Cet enfant de salaud a dû tricher, il y a que comme ça qu'ils peuvent gagner les bouclés ! »

« Va te faire voir. »

« Eh t'en vas pas me faire la gueule pour si peu ! Pis tu voulais aller au cinéma aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? Allons-y pardi ! » Poursuivit-il, enjambant la table basse, ses converses salissant copieusement la surface boisée déjà pas glorieuse tandis qu'il bondissait à mes côtés, le canapé grondant de mécontentement.

« Je vais pas au cinoche avec des salopiots dans ton genre. » Rétorquai-je sèchement, ma colère n'étant toujours pas descendue.

« Même si c'est moi qui paie ? »

Nous allâmes donc au cinéma, bras dessus, bras dessous, copains comme cochons. C'était un jour de semaine et nous avions eu congé du fait qu'un de nos profs avait trouvé le moyen de se casser la figure en voulant s'essayer au skate de son gamin. Les rues étaient parcourues par deux trois braves gens flânant négligemment devant des vitrines scintillant sous les rayons du soleil. Tout le monde était au boulot et le mioches malchanceux en cours. Comme on passait devant le camion de déménagement, je lançai :

« On pourrait lui piquer un truc. »

« Ouais et après on ira braquer des banques et violer des filles. » Répondit le fils Watson, me tapant sur l'épaule avec un enthousiasme feint.

« Non sérieux, on lui pique un truc pas trop grand qu'on lui renverrait chaque semaine en pièces détachées. » Poursuivis-je, mon idée que je jugeais grandiose m'enflammant les neurones avec l'élan vertigineux des drogues dures.

Watson ralentit graduellement avant de se stopper tout à fait, songeur. Qui y réfléchit, consent. Fiévreux comme un enfant la veille de Noël, je l'entraînai à travers la rue où nous nous cachâmes sur le flanc du camion afin de ne pas être vus par le nouveau venu tout en nous exposant aux passants abordant notre rue.

« Mike Stamford, vous êtes un grand malade. Il est hors de question que je fasse un truc pareil ! »Souffla rageusement l'apprenti docteur, balançant sa mèche vers l'arrière comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il était affreusement stressé.

« Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? » M'enquis-je, surpris.

« J'en sais rien, peut-être parce qu'on s'apprête à commettre un vol et que je me figurais être un citoyen modèle ? »

« Arrête de te figurer des conneries et va faire le guet ! » Ordonnai-je tandis que je plongeais dans le camion de déménagement. John qui allait se poster devant la porte du 221 B, triturait nerveusement les manches de sa jacket en jean.

Le camion n'était pas fort rempli. On aurait même pu dire qu'il était à moitié vide sans pour autant passer pour un pessimiste de premier ordre. Il y avait pas mal de carton, deux trois meubles anciens, pas de quoi susciter mon intérêt. J'ouvris précipitamment les boîtes se présentant à ma vue, sans parvenir à dénicher la perle rare. Aussi m'apprêtai-je à abandonner notre idée de banditisme lorsqu'en ouvrant une boîte à l'aspect aussi négligé que ses consœurs, je tombai sur un crâne. J'eus un sifflement admiratif pour la démence de notre nouveau voisin comme je glissai ma trouvaille sous mon bras. Je fouillai ardemment ladite boîte avec l'espoir de trouver enfin le but de ma visite et dénichai un journal relié de cuir qui semblait avoir été mis à jour récemment. C'était parfait ! Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je hélai mon comparse :

« Bingo mon pote ! On dégage ! »

Mon colocataire se raidit un instant puis débuta une course folle, son regard grave m'enjoignant à en faire de même. Nous détalâmes comme des lapins. Un rire hystérique s'échappait de ma gorge effrayant le peu de passants que nous rencontrions et les rues s'étalaient devant nous, paradis bétonné ne demandant qu'à être foulé. Mes yeux pleuraient et il me semblait être Oliver Twist. Quand nous fûmes enfin en sécurité dans un parc relativement éloigné de Baker Street, je ne pus retenir mon fou rire, c'était fichtrement grisant ! Putain de belle journée ! Débraillé au possible, le visage luisant de transpiration, John lâcha entre deux hoquets essoufflés :

« Il a failli nous voir. Enfin, j'suis presque sûr qu'il a vu deux jeunes courir comme s'ils avaient le diable aux trousses ! »

« Eh ben c'était presque le cas ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! » M'exclamai-je brandissant le crâne humain.

Watson ouvrit grand la bouche, triturant nerveusement son jean qui semblait lui titiller l'entrejambe comme il jurait ébahi :

« Nom de Dieu. »

« Nom de Satan plutôt mon pote. Ce gars... un pur cinglé, j'avais jamais vu ça et j'en connais pas mal de tarés. » Ris-je bruyamment, mon estomac manquant de me remonter dans la gorge.

« Tu penses que c'est un vrai ? »Questionna John, s'emparant du crâne qu'il balançait pensivement entre ses paumes.

« Ah ça ! Il faudrait lui demander mais franchement, je te le déconseille. D'autant plus que je viens de lui piquer son journal. »

À la mention du petit carnet, mon colocataire sembla réaliser l'ampleur de l'acte que l'on venait d'accomplir et pas seulement cela, il était terrorisé à l'idée même que c'était à ce genre de marginal que l'on venait de faire une blague qu'à tous les coups, il serait loin de trouver drôle. Apposant son front à celui du crâne en un geste que les circonstances ne m'empêchaient pas de trouver comique, il se mit à murmurer ce qui se rapprochait le plus du « Notre Père » avant de soupirer :

« On est dans la merde. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter. Il va nous trouver et nous tuer. »

« Gueule d'ange, faut te ressaisir. Il est pas encore né celui qui me fera la peau. » Souriai-je tout en bombant le torse.

Levant un sourcil circonspect, le jeune Watson rangea notre butin dans son sac à dos, la mine contrariée.

« Tu peux me passer le journal ? »

J'obéis avec nonchalance comme je déclarai :

« On lui envoie la première page demain. »

« Tu es malade... » Soupira mon comparse, fourrant brutalement le cahier dans son sac.

Je gardai le silence, John endossa sa charge et nous nous fixâmes longuement, ses yeux azur assombris d'inquiétude, ses sourcils se rejoignant en un froncement dont j'ignorais s'il était de colère ou d'incompréhension, sur ses joues lisses s'étendaient de grandes étendues rosées et ses dents mordillaient fréquemment sa lèvre inférieure en un mouvement lascif où l'on retrouvait une volupté féminine qu'il devait à sa sœur. Il saisit son appareil photo pendant toujours à son cou avec un naturel teinté de charme, ferma un œil et m'immortalisa sans un son autre que la détonation mécanique de son appareil. Observant le résultat sur le petit écran attaché au dos de l'objet, il eut un de ses sourires énigmatiques, étrangement doux qu'il avait souvent devant ses photos et comme si son objectif eut aspiré sa colère, il me sourit :

« Ce qui est fait est fait. On n'a plus qu'à aller au cinéma. »

Je relâchai mon souffle que je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir tenu et saisissant mon ami par les épaules, je m'employai à le taquiner à propos de sa manie photographique parfaitement désarmante comme nous reprenions notre route, ses éclats de rire s'accordant à la brise légère balayant nos nuques.

Le film que nous entreprîmes de voir était un de ces blockbusters américains qui vous faisaient immanquablement dormir plus con. Le genre de film typique où la gonzesse canon dont les répliques se comptent sur les doigts d'une main et ne brillent pas de leur perspicacité, finit à un moment ou un autre par montrer sa poitrine. Pas que ça me gênait mais l'histoire était si mal foutue que même le plus gros bonnet du monde ne m'aurait pas aidé à accrocher au scénario. Du coup, le fils Watson et moi avions déconné, riant et beuglant tout azimut dans la salle de cinoche si bien qu'avant même que l'entracte ne pointe le bout de son nez, nous étions fichus dehors. Je retirai les pop-corn enfoncés dans mes narines quand John proposa :

« On va chez An' ? Je meurs de soif. »

J'approuvai d'un faible mouvement de la tête, grimaçant :

« Je saigne du nez ? »

« T'es la plus grande mauviette que je connaisse Mike. Je ne vois pas ce que les filles te trouvent. » Sourit narquoisement mon comparse.

« Les poils mon gars. Les minettes ça adore les gars virils. » Rétorquai-je, caressant mon torse avec fierté.

« Tu es un animal. » Poursuivit le blond, tandis qu'il agrippait vivement un réverbère et se laissait pivoter sur le côté, la tête renversée en arrière, le jet cru de son pivot embrassant ses traits.

« Tu es juste jaloux. »

« Moi ? Tu délires mon pauvre vieux. »

Nous marchions d'un bon pas, chahutant avec désinvolture, nos piques mutuelles s'évanouissant dans les ténèbres alentours. La jeunesse londonienne étant de sortie, nous rencontrions fréquemment des silhouettes obscures aux corps allant d'une maigreur effrayante à l'obésité la plus totale sans pour autant se départir de cette démarche dansante dont on ignorait si elle tenait de l'élégance ou de l'ivresse. Nous ne tardâmes pas à atteindre la supérette du coin, tenue par un Indien avec lequel on avait fini par sympathiser, du fait qu'il nous faisait toujours bidonner comme pas possible à mêler turban et Dr Martens.

« Anbu ! » S'écria gaiement John, à la vue de l'homme ventripotent vissé à son comptoir.

Le tamoul lui sourit avec amitié tandis que je tentai de réprimer le fou rire suscité par son turban rose aux motifs enfantins.

« Hello Kitty ? Sérieusement An', tu veux me tuer ? » Questionnai-je, serrant la main tendue du caissier.

« Désolé Mike, mais tu n'y connais rien en mode. Je suis au top les gars ! » Se défendit-il, présentant son profil à la manière d'un mannequin si bien que je fus incapable de retenir mon hilarité plus longtemps.

A mes côtés mon coloc' gloussait faiblement comme il prenait une photo de notre ami.

« Vous êtes des sales gosses. » Grogna An' avec une irritation feinte.

« Ah ça ! Au fait, t'aurais pas quelques-unes de tes bières fabuleuses pour nous ? » S'enquit John, s'asseyant souplement sur le comptoir.

« Je viens d'en recevoir une cargaison ! » Répondit le caissier, se retirant dans l'arrière-boutique.

John et moi nous lançâmes un regard entendu. La bière au gingembre d'Anbu était la meilleure chose qui ait jamais touché nos lèvres. Le tamoul était le seul à en vendre dans Londres entier et bon Dieu, à chaque fois qu'il en recevait d'Inde, nous oublions jusqu'à l'existence de l'eau minérale. Le fils Watson se pencha sur mon visage, souriant de toutes ses dents comme il déclarait d'une voix douce :

« Eh bien je crois qu'on va dormir ici. »

Je ne pus que répondre, amusé :

« Et c'est moi le malade ? »

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

La vérité vrai est que le lendemain, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux dans l'arrière-boutique d'Anbu, j'étais pas loin d'être encore schlass*. Il me semblait que j'avais pioncé une heure à tout casser. John dormait en boule au pied du canapé, sa veste en jean lui servant de couverture de fortune et des canettes de bières vides et autres alcools jonchaient le sol. Je m'assis sur le canapé, veillant à ne pas déposer mes pieds dans la figure de la belle au bois dormant et m'allumai une cigarette. C'était terrible parce que je me sentais vraiment déglingué. J'avais la bouche pâteuse, la poitrine anormalement lourde et mon estomac menaçait de me faire la guerre. Je vous jure que j'allais me recoucher quand je me souvins subitement être étudiant en médecine. Vite fait, je flanquai un coup de pied à John qui se réveilla à la manière de ces filles dans les films d'horreur. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son front, il avait le teint pâle, presque grisâtre et il se pencha avec une lenteur fantomatique vers un paquet de chips, l'empoigna avec une délicatesse monstre et vomi de tout son saoul. Le fils Watson faisait pas un bruit. Je veux dire, il formulait pas ce gargouillement animal qu'on fait tous en régurgitant, non. Il y avait juste le bruit de son vomi atterrissant au milieu des chips. Ça me foutais si mal que j'ai failli en faire de même.

« On a cours ce matin. » Dis-je tout en délaissant maladroitement le canapé.

Déposant le paquet à ses côtés, John se redressa. Il tanguait en plaquant sa mèche en arrière puis il balbutia avec un maigre sourire :

« Faut que j'arrête de boire. »

Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai ri. Ça me faisait trembler les organes mais je pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Nous quittâmes An qu'était pas dans un meilleur état et prîmes le chemin de la fac. C'était une belle matinée, les rues étaient bondées, les gens souriaient. Je les aurais tués. Nous marchions d'un pas lent et monotone, nos lunettes de soleil sur le nez, silencieux au possible. Arrivés en cours, le père Powers leva les yeux sur nous et grimaça avec emphase, piquant la curiosité des élèves dont les têtes ne tardèrent pas à se retourner sur notre passage. Nos vêtements étaient froissés, on sentait la bière, notre teint maladif s'accordant parfaitement avec notre démarche tantôt hésitante, tantôt dansante comme si nos corps endoloris ne fussent capables d'avancer que par le pouvoir d'une énergie balancée par les eaux d'un océan. Mon meilleur ami avançait tête droite, ses yeux décorés de cernes cachés par ses lunettes de soleil, passant un main négligée dans ses mèches grasses. Il y avait des moments typiques comme celui-ci où John m'inspirait un respect fou. Je veux dire, il était un savant mélange entre le gars de fac lambda et la rock star déchue qui en aurait pas plus à foutre de votre gueule si vous lui offriez un million de dollar. En outre, on pouvait jamais se figurer à quel instant ça lui prendrait d'avoir cette attitude rebelle. Pis, quand ça lui arrivait, c'était impossible de le trouver minable ou quoi. Même si trente minutes auparavant l'enfant Watson dégobillait dans un sachet de chips, maintenant, il y avait plus moyen de le trouver pitoyable et ça tout simplement parce que son attitude vous laissait pas le choix. Le fils Watson était subitement le gaillard le plus cool que vous ayez vu de votre vie.

La journée s'écoulât comme dans un rêve. J'avais pour ainsi dire pas arrêté de pioncer ce qui expliquait pas mal de choses. Une fois rentré à la maison, le nouveau voisin m'était totalement sorti de l'esprit. Je regardais paresseusement la télé (une émission à la gomme qui filmait des jeunes filles qu'avaient trouvé le moyen de se faire engrosser à seize ans) et John sortit de sa chambre, un bouquin à la main. Il venait de prendre sa douche, ses cheveux mi-longs étaient coincés derrières ses oreilles et gouttaient paresseusement sur ses épaules. Il portait un de ses t-shirts beaucoup trop grands dont il avait coupé les manches et sur sa poitrine, Sid Vicious faisait la grimace. Comme il y en avait une qui accouchait au poste, je détournai les yeux bien volontiers pour lui demander :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

« Le journal du voisin, » Dit-il.

« De quoi ça parle ? »

« De trucs. » Répondit le blond sans quitter sa lecture une seconde.

« Viens par là. » Fis-je en l'invitant à s'asseoir à ma gauche d'un mouvement léthargique de la main.

Gueule d'ange s'exécuta à la façon d'un automate et prit place sur le canapé, enfonçant ses doigts dans la bouche béante de son jean d'où l'on pouvait voir son genoux osseux. Je me penchai au-dessus de son épaule et entamai moi aussi la lecture du carnet :

Samedi 19 mai 2012

Il fait chaud. Mon expérience ne peut se poursuivre dans de telles conditions climatiques. Je vais devoir me résoudre à l'abandonner. J'ignore si je parviendrai à retrouver des orteils de type sanguin o rhésus négatif.*

Au demeurant, ce n'était pas une expérience capitale. Néanmoins cela m'indispose tout de même. Je vais devoir réexaminer la scène de crime. Il ne fait aucun doute que l'héritière Priest les a tous tués et brûlés.

*Faire appel au gouvernement en dernier recours.

Jeudi 24 mai 2012

Sujet : Madame Hudson

Objectif : Triple meurtre Camden

Résultat : Réagit positivement à l'expérience.

Conclusion : Sourire en ouvrant d'avantage les yeux tout en haussant légèrement les sourcils. Meilleures chances d'obtention de ses désirs.

Lundi 3 juin

Louer une voiture noire la veille au soir. Enlever l'enfant au détour de Draycott Avenue et Walton Street. L'enfermer dans la chambre inutilisée durant cinq heures (sept tout au plus). Attendre.

Ps : Ne pas oublier de le nourrir.

Et ça continuait comme ça durant des pages et des pages, enfin pour ce que j'en ai lu. Mais il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour deviner que cet homme était totalement malade ou travaillait pour les services secrets (ce qui revenait au même).

« Je crois qu'il faudrait appeler les flics. » Lançai-je, reprenant le cours de mon émission.

La môme à la télévision avait pondu le gamin le plus laid que j'aie jamais vu. Vous auriez rossé un fétus à coups de bâton, vrai que ça aurait donné le sosie de son chiard.

« Bien sûr que non. De toute façon, tu leur diras quoi ? Que t'es un voleur qui a des soupçons sur son voisin ? Du fait que les affaires que tu lui as piqué paraissent un rien suspect ? » Siffla sèchement le blond, tournant précautionneusement une page du bouquin.

« T'as une meilleure idée ? » Grommelai-je, cette histoire de voisin commençant tout juste à me courir sur le système.

Gueule d'ange garda le silence une poignée de secondes puis se leva, allant dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il reparut, il tenait son polaroid en main et sous son bras, le crâne lui donnait des airs de punk décérébré. Le fils Watson reprit sa place sur le canap', posa le crâne à nos pieds avant d'en prendre un cliché qu'il se mit à agiter paresseusement dans les airs.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fous ? » Demandai-je, enfonçant nonchalamment un doigt de pied à l'intérieur d'un orbite de la boite crânienne.

« Mets pas tes doigts de pieds sur ce truc, c'est irrespectueux. » Remarqua mon colloc, attendant patiemment que je retire mes pieds du crâne avant de poursuivre :

« On n'a pas volé tout ce bazar pour rien. La première page va lui revenir aujourd'hui avec une jolie photo de son pote. »

« Je pense pas que c'était son pote. » Baillai-je. « Il va nous trucider ce mec-là. A tous les coups, le crâne est celui d'un type qui comme nous, s'est figuré qu'il pouvait se foutre de sa gueule. »

« Peut-être. » Sourit malicieusement le gaillard John.

« T'es un barjot. » Soufflai-je, surpris.

Mais il n'arrêtait pas de sourire pour autant. Cette histoire, je voyais bien qu'elle lui faisait un effet fou. Il se mit même à me pousser gentiment de l'épaule, son sourire mutant en un de ses rires rauques. Il s'agitait dans un sens puis dans l'autre, m'envoyant des coups gentiment, comme pour me titiller. Il était vraiment content, ses yeux brillaient, ses joues, elles, étaient devenues roses. Le soleil se couchait tout juste, ses disciples lumineux teintant la pièce d'un orange délicat, l'air était comme empli d'une odeur de scones provenant du voisinage. Gueule d'ange cessait pas de me bousculer, il enfouissait sa tête au creux de mon t-shirt, me poussant gentiment avant de me mordre pas trop fort. Ça me tuait de le voir si joyeux et je ne pu résister plus longtemps avant de me mettre à rire et à jouer avec lui. Des fois, on était de vrais gamins. Mais il y avait qu'avec John que je pouvais faire ça. J'sais pas pourquoi et je le saurai probablement jamais.

* * *

**Schlass*- Bourré, ivre, raide en gros xD **

* * *

**Et voilà ! Dites moi si vous avez aimé !**

**A bientôt !**

**A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! Désolé pour le retard, merci pour les reviews ! Peneloo, merci pour tout :) **

* * *

_Oh ! Crystal ball ! Crystal ball !_  
_Save us all, tell me life is beautiful_

* * *

Il était une heure du matin. J'étais sûrement le gars le plus schlass de la planète, Watson étant pas loin derrière moi. La télé braillait tout azimut, on l'avait câblée sur une chaîne de musique et John, pieds nus, uniquement vêtu d'un jean tombant en lambeaux, se dandinait en rythme, manquant de tomber chaque dix secondes. Pourtant, il était déchaîné. C'était que bourré qu'il devenait un danseur sensas', à remuer du cul, des hanches, les bras levés au-dessus de sa tête, la lèvre inférieure prise entre ses dents. Bon Dieu, je me disais par moment qu'il fallait que je le filme mais j'arrivais pas à détourner les yeux assez longtemps pour prendre un appareil ou quoi. J'étais donc assis sur le tapis, le dos calé contre le canapé, la télé en face de moi teintant de ses rayons bleutés, la fine pellicule de sueur couvrant le corps svelte de mon colocataire se dandinant d'un bout à l'autre de l'appartement. Subitement, j'eus la gorge sèche. J'aurais pas su dire pourquoi aussi pris-je une longue gorgée de whisky-coca à même le goulot de la bouteille de mélange. Lorsque je redressai la tête, le fils Watson était à genoux en face de moi, une moue indisposée plissant ses traits comme il lâchait:

« Passe. »

J'obéis, lui tendant la bouteille qu'il biberonna avec avidité avant de demander :

« L'est quelle heure ? »

« Une heure et quelques. » Je répondis, la pièce tournoyant désagréablement autour de moi.

« Moi, j'attends plus. J'suis déjà foutu, si on attend trois heures du mat', je fais un coma. »

Je pris une poignée de minutes pour l'observer. Vrai qu'il était saoul. Ses yeux brillaient comme des gyrophares, ses pommettes ainsi que ses oreilles avaient pris une couleur rouge cramoisi, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper un souffle bruyant et il pouvait pas s'empêcher de se balancer de gauche à droite.

« On y va. » Je consentis à la fin de mon inspection, me redressant avec des gestes empruntés.

« Tu saurais pas où est mon t-shirt ? » Demanda Gueule d'Ange, tentant en vain de se mettre sur ses jambes.

« On s'en fout, t'y vas comme ça. De toute façon il y a quasi personne dans la rue. » Répondis-je, lui tendant la main avant de le hisser sur ses jambes.

« Ouah, Mike... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je crois que je vais mourir. »

« T'es un gamin. » Ris-je, glissant son bras par-dessus mes épaules comme j'attrapai sur la table basse, le sac préparé plus tôt.

Son rire se joignit au mien et nous nous mîmes en route. Ce soir, le vandalisme était au menu ! Pas qu'on allait taguer quoique ce soit. Nous avions juste décidé d'aller coller la photo du crâne ainsi qu'une page du journal sur la porte du 221B. A peine sorti, Watson se sentit mieux et se détacha de moi pour tournoyer sur lui-même au milieu de la route, ses pieds nus étouffant son pas, les halos de lumière formés par les lampadaires embaumant délicatement ses chairs comme pour laisser plus de place aux rayons de l'astre lunaire encadrant son visage, teintant ses mèches blondes devenues blanches au milieu de la nuit, ses côtes embrasées d'un ravissant chatoiement, sa figure baisée d'éclats enchanteurs. L'air était plus frais et une bise légère courait dans les rues. Il leva sur moi un regard d'illuminé, chancelant sur ses jambes, même éloigné, je pus voir sa peau se couvrir d'une chair de poule terrible.

« Ça va aller ? » Je demandai avec l'intime conviction d'être le seul à avoir un problème.

« Ouais, faisons-le. »

Je sortis la photo du cornet en plastique, la première page du journal ainsi qu'un rouleau de scotch. Nous avions décidé de coller notre message à la porte d'entrée du fait qu'en pénétrant dans l'immeuble, on risquait de se faire attraper par la logeuse ou le dingo de voisin. Gueule d'Ange se tenait derrière moi, son souffle humide et chaud atterrissant sur ma nuque. Je m'appliquai à ma tâche lorsque je remarquai un mot écrit au stylo au dos de la photo.

« Moi aussi j'aime le violet. » Lus-je à voix haute, interloqué.

« Je savais pas quoi dire d'autre. » Expliqua le blond d'une voix ennuyée, son front venant s'appuyer sur mon épaule. « Fixe vite ce truc, j'ai envie de pisser. »

Je terminai notre œuvre et pris quelques instants pour la contempler, la tête vide de toute pensée cohérente si ce n'est que je n'étais plus très sûr de ce qui se déroulait. Le fils Watson arrêtait pas de geindre qu'il avait besoin de faire pipi (Je vous jure qu'il répétait : « Mike, je dois faire pipi... Pipi, pipi, pipi. ») s'agrippant à mon t-shirt, la chaleur de son torse irradiant mon dos.

« D'accord mais faut que tu me lâches, on pourra pas bouger comme ça. » Soupirai-je avec agacement bien que je ne fusse en rien en colère.

Nous reprîmes donc le chemin de la maison d'un pas claudiquant et je me couchai à peine arrivé tandis que mon coloc' s'en allait vider sa vessie. Ce que j'ignorais alors, c'est qu'une fois cela fait, il ne se coucha pas comme son état l'aurait laissé croire. Je ne l'appris que le lendemain mais John passa sa nuit sur le canapé à lire le journal du marginal. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il leur trouvait de si fascinant, ni au journal, ni au voisin. Au matin, les yeux bouffis, les lèvres gonflées, il était en tailleur, lisant avec application.

« T'as passé la nuit là ? » Questionnai-je avec un grognement provoqué par la migraine atroce enserrant le peu de méninges survivant dans ma boîte crânienne.

« Ouais. » Souffla-t-il avant d'ajouter d'un ton empressé, tournant les pages du carnet avec vivacité : « Mike écoute ça, je te jure que c'est la chose la plus belle que j'ai jamais lue. Écoute comme c'est merveilleux : ''Par moment, il m'arrive d'oublier leur existence. Pris comme je suis par les uniques affections berçant mes jours, je sursaute à leur vue, créatures étranges et imbéciles. Je suis stupéfié par mes congénères, statufié par leur simple existence.'' Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Moi je trouve ça génial, ce truc est génial ! »

« J'sais pas..., ouais, c'est cool. » Balbutiai-je devant son enthousiasme.

Mal à l'aise pour un raison obscure, je me retirai dans la cuisine où j'entrepris de me faire un café et un joint histoire d'apaiser ma gueule de bois. La cafetière vrombissait lorsque John reparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, le teint pâle tout en conservant un sourire joyeux. Remarquant l'herbe effritée sur la table à manger, le blond me lança une œillade significative avant de déclarer :

« Je vais me redonner une allure convenable. Ne commence pas sans moi. »

Je le regardai se glisser dans la salle de bain avant de terminer la préparation du café. Puis je me mis à table et roulai un joint plus gros que celui entreprit à la base. Le fils Watson chantait sous la douche d'une voix enrouillée respectant néanmoins une certaine justesse, le soleil se déversait dans la pièce à tout va, éblouissant mes rétines fatiguées tandis que je me demandais sans relâche si le voisin avait vu notre mot.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

« Monsieur Watson ? » Appela la prof de ''je saurais pas vous dire quel cours'', ses grands yeux monstrueux clignant répétitivement derrière ses verres à double foyer.

John était assis à ma gauche, son visage pâle d'une beauté nonchalante. Il haussa un sourcil avant de répondre, l'air de lui faire une faveur :

« Oui ? »

On avait jamais autant fumé avant d'aller en cours. Un petit stick nous suffisait d'ordinaire cependant avec le coup fait au voisin la veille, nos nerfs étaient pas mal sollicités. Non sans parler de la migraine atroce qu'on se trimbalait. Aussi avions-nous été pris dans une sorte de spirale ou le joint entre nos deux doigts paraissait ne jamais se consumer et on tirait, on tirait... Le cerveau se liquéfiait, partait en tous sens, tournant à plein régime sans pour autant s'atteler à quoique ce soit. Mais le plus dingue était qu'à chaque coup d'œil paresseux, le joint avait pas baissé d'un niveau ! Le pire, c'est que je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte d'en rouler un nouveau à la suite du précédent... Je dis ça juste pour que vous puissiez vous figurer l'état du fils Watson et moi-même. Défoncés, K.O, raides, morts de chez morts qu'on était. Eh bien pour s'en sortir et marcher droit, John n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'adopter son attitude vache. Pour ma part, les gens ont de la peine à différencier quand je suis défoncé ou pas mais lui, c'était sensas' à quel point il devenait salaud une fois drogué.

« Pourriez-vous répondre à la question que je vous ai posée ? » Poursuivit le hibou de professeur.

« Non. » Répondit Gueule d'Ange sans la moindre fibre d'animosité ni rien.

Il portait un t-shirt noir, son col en v descendant si bas sur son torse que l'on pouvait voir ses clavicules gonflées sous sa peau. Il était encore drôlement maigre pour son âge aussi, ses jambes squelettiques étendues devant lui lui conféraient les airs d'un camé pas loin de l'overdose. Jamais je ne l'ai trouvé plus beau que ce jour-là.

« Et pourquoi je vous prie ? »

« J'sais pas madame.» Lâcha-t-il en un souffle fatigué, sa jambe battant frénétiquement.

Le hibou cligna des yeux, surprise tant il avait été honnête. Puis elle se reprit, reposant la question à un autre sans plus de formalité. John gribouilla quelques instants dans la marge de son carnet de notes avant de me regarder, dégageant une mèche encombrant son visage.

« J'en ai marre. Tout ça-il désigna l'auditorium d'un faible geste de la main-, cette bande de crétins voulant faire un métier qu'ils n'aiment pas pour pouvoir péter plus haut que leurs culs en se vantant de sauver des vies tandis qu'ils ont moins de dignité qu'une pute de bas étage. Je dis pas qu'il y en a pas un dont c'est le rêve de devenir médecin. Ce que je dis, c'est que je peux pas les souffrir tous autant qu'ils sont. Le plus vertueux d'entre eux est de toute façon un foutu crétin. »

« Pourquoi t'es là alors ? » Demandai-je calmement.

« J'aimerais bien qu'on me le dise Mike... J'aimerais vraiment. » Souffla-t-il d'une voix éteinte, se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec affliction, ses traits emprunts d'un tourment tel que j'en fus déstabilisé.

Watson se pencha sur son sac, dénicha son appareil numérique et captura la salle avec une application mollassonne. Puis il reprit simplement son gribouillage là où il l'avait abandonné.

Depuis ce jour je ne puis vous peindre les événements qui suivirent qu'au travers du journal tenu par John. En effet, j'avais mieux à faire en ces temps-là comme vous le remarquerez certainement.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**POV John**

« Mike et la môme Rose ! Assis sous un arbre ! Se font des bisous! B-I-S-O-U-S ! » Chantai-je gaiement, enfilant mes Martens plates.

« T'es un barjot. Aller, tire-toi. » Souffla Mike déjà sur le pas de porte, anxieux comme pas deux.

Il était sacrément bien fringué. Son jean noir moulait ses jambes à merveille, son t-shirt redessinant savamment son torse légèrement musclé. C'était un ours le Mike, dans le genre baraqué et tout.

« Eh vous pourrez le faire dans mon lit si vous voulez, ma chambre elle est impec. » Lançai-je comme je balançai ma veste en cuir sur mes épaules. « Tu changeras les draps. »

« Elle est pas comme ça je t'ai dit. Tu répètes encore des saloperies dans le genre et je te rosse. » Rétorqua sèchement le père Stamford mais j'étais lancé pour dire des conneries.

Il y avait des moments comme ça où je pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire le dingue. Aussi m'écriai-je faussement scandalisé :

« Tu me rosserais pour elle ? Eh tu me rosserais, **moi** ? »

« Watson elle va arriver et je te jure que si elle te trouve ici, tu te souviendras toute ta vie de la branlée que je te mettrai. » Siffla mon coloc' pas amusé du tout.

Je saisis donc mon polaroid et me retirai d'un pas dansant. Sur le pas de porte, j'empoignai Stamford par les épaules (Sacrebleu, je dû me mettre sur la pointe des pieds tant c'était un monument.) et nous pris en photo susurrant suavement :

« Tu m'aimeras toujours même quand tu lui auras volé sa fleur ? Dis-moi que tu m'aimeras. »

« Je vais te tuer un de ces quatre. Sérieux, j'vais te tuer. » Grogna-t-il.

La photo glissa mécaniquement de l'appareil et je relâchai Mike, souriant :

« Tu m'enterreras dans une forêt où il y a vraiment personne. J'aime pas ces cochonneries où tu trouves plus de faux pèlerins que d'arbres. »

Je ne pris pas la peine d'attendre sa réponse qui devait certainement être une insulte et l'abandonnai au pas de course. Il devait être neuf heures. Dehors, du monde, il y en avait vraiment pas. J'avais pas mal de temps à tuer avant que la moindre fête commence aussi je me mis en route d'un pas calme. J'arrivais pas à arrêter de penser au voisin. Du coup, je traversais la route et sortit la photo que j'avais faite récemment. Elle montrait un sacré bel après-midi. J'étais monté sur le toit de la faculté de science et avait dressé le crâne devant moi, l'horizon, ligne lumineuse précédant une cascade chatoyante de teintes orangées, était pile à la hauteur de l'ossement. On voyait ma main mais c'était pas grave. Derrière j'avais écrit :

« Répondez-moi. Dites-moi n'importe quoi mais répondez-moi. »

Je ne mis pas de page du journal avec. Finalement, je ne voulais plus trop y toucher à ce carnet. Il contenait des choses beaucoup trop belles pour être éparpillées barbarement. Je demeurai un instant face à la porte close puis me décidai à reprendre ma route. La nuit était agitée par de petits groupes de jeunes euphoriques se rendant à des fêtes quelconques. A chaque fois que j'en voyais un passer, je sentais mon cœur et mon estomac se soulever avant de s'enfermer dans un dégoût inexplicable. J'aurais pas su dire ce qu'il m'arrivait mais une chose était sûre, je me sentais vraiment mal. Arrivé au coin de la rue où un carrefour se présentait à moi, ne sachant que faire, je finis par sortir mon téléphone et composer le numéro d'Harry.

« Hey mon gars ! Comment va ? » S'exclama celui-ci, d'entrée de jeu.

Je connaissais pas un gars sur terre plus hypocrite qu'Harry Wilkinson.

« Ça va. » Dis-je sans lui retourner la question. « Je fais rien ce soir, t'aurais pas un truc à me proposer ? »

« Ben il y a une party terrible chez les bourges. On y va avec la bande à Poppy, ça te tente ? »

Harry était peut-être le seul type à dire encore ''party''. Plus personne ne disait ''party'' à part lui. Ça me faisait mal je vous jure. Non sans parler de la bande à Poppy qui, en plus d'être une troupe de gamins écervelés, était une association de junkies sans le moindre avenir et ce malgré leur âge (le plus âgé venait d'avoir 17 ans).

« Ouais, vous êtes où ? » Répondis-je avec comme une envie de me tuer.

Une série de bruits et de craquements se succédèrent avant que la voix aiguë d'Harry ne reprenne :

« J'sais pas… j'sais pas ! Euh on vient te prendre chez l'Indien okay ? C'est d'accord si on passe te chercher chez l'Indien ? Hein mec ? »

J'ignorai que l'on pouvait être aussi imbécile que ça. Sérieusement, vous avez déjà vu quelqu'un poser une question et la reformuler de toute les façons possibles sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de répondre ni rien ? Quand on parle des ravages de la drogue, on parle pas du fait que vous répéterez des questions à la con milles fois de suite. On vous dit que vous allez mourir mais pas que vous allez devenir un foutu débile.

« Ouais ! » Grognai-je, la voix tremblante de colère contenue avant de raccrocher d'un geste sec.

Passant une main agacée dans mes mèches, je tirai un paquet de clopes de la poche de ma veste, l'ouvrant précautionneusement. Mike avait eu le cœur de me rouler un joint avant de recevoir la môme Rose. Rose était un vrai canon. Toutefois, c'était pas une de ces jolies filles, super bien roulées pullulant à la fac et dont on pouvait considérer les cuisses comme déjà à moitié écartées (l'alcool faisant le reste). Non, la Rosie c'était une dame. Une dame encore toute jeune mais qu'on se devait de traiter avec respect. J'allumai négligemment mon stick, savourant la première bouffée avec un plaisir virginal, oubliant mon malaise, mon irritation et le monde entier. On pouvait médire autant que l'on voulait sur l'herbe, mais rien ni personne ne vous apportera jamais le tiers de la liberté qu'elle vous offrait. Toutes ces choses qui vous pesaient, ces détails qui vous blessaient, ces gens parlant des langues que vous ne compreniez plus et que vous supplieriez pour qu'ils vous oublient. Puis les autres, ceux dont vous donneriez la moitié de votre vie pour un regard, une attention. Cette affliction constante, odieuse et méprisante disparaissait enfin, le silence dans vos tympans coulant dans vos membres, apaisant chaque douleur, chaque peur. Alors oui c'était mal de prendre de la drogue, mais n'était-ce pas pire encore de souffrir de cette lente agonie que l'on nommait coquettement ''Vie'' ? Chacun pouvait penser comme il voulait, je m'en moquais. J'en avais rien à faire de personne à part Mike et ma petite sœur. M'enfin pas grand monde quoi ! Tout de même, ma petite sœur, j'aurais été capable de tuer pour elle. Vous trouveriez nulle part ailleurs une gamine aussi impeccable. Je veux dire, le paternel Watson était un bon à rien à part quand il s'agissait de boire son Gin. Là, il fallait surtout pas le déranger ou quoi. Jamais de ma vie j'avais eu affaire à un raté pareil. La môme Harriet, quand elle rentrait des cours, il était toujours devant la télé à rien foutre à part boire. Parfois, on le retrouvait même étendu par terre, au bord du coma. Harriet ne disait rien. Elle le traînait jusque dans sa chambre et le mettait au lit (la pauvre était montée comme une poupée de porcelaine, je détestais apprendre qu'elle avait dû traîner le paternel au pieu). Pourtant, elle ne se mettait jamais en colère. Pis, vu que notre mère s'était tirée depuis belle lurette, elle prenait sa place. Préparant le repas, faisant le ménage et la lessive. Je l'aidais autant que possible mais je me sentais minable de pas pouvoir lui offrir la légèreté et l'insouciance des autres gosses. Le jour de mon départ à la fac fut la seule fois où je la vis pleurer autant. Elle versa toutes les larmes de son corps, hoquetant et tremblant de toute part. Moi, j'en menais pas large et vrai que je pleurais aussi comme un môme. Je lui jurais que je l'abandonnerais pas dans ce taudis avec ce malade. Je voyais plus rien tant je pleurais tout en répétant tout azimut : « Je te laisserai pas avec ce cinglé, je te laisserai pas avec lui, princesse. » Les mois qui suivirent, j'économisais comme un dingue, mangeant comme le pauvre que j'étais pour pouvoir payer les frais d'inscription ainsi que la première année de l'école qui l'intéressait. Au final, elle put partir de la maison et entrer dans une école pour jeunes filles avec pensionnat et tout. Manquait plus que la décision de notre demande de bourse pour qu'elle puisse continuer à étudier là-bas. Je vous jure que je donnerais tout pour elle. Aussi, ces cons de la bourse ont pas trop intérêt à nous dire non. Je sais pas ce que je ferais mais c'est sûr qu'ils ont pas intérêt à nous dire non. Cette gamine était une guerrière, une reine. Je reniflai bruyamment, plus mal encore. Puis me décidai finalement à emprunter le chemin de la supérette d'Anbu avec l'espoir que le tamoul puisse me changer les idées et m'enivrer au point que j'oublie la soirée de baby-sitting à venir.

XXX

« Anbu ! Anbu ! Anbu ! » Encourageai-je férocement tandis que l'Indien, debout sur son comptoir, se déhanchait comme un possédé.

A n'en pas douter, j'étais en chemin pour devenir le gars le plus bourré du Royaume-Uni entier.

« I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums ! » Chantai-je en cœur avec la radio, la bouteille de Bacardi dans ma main se balançant en rythme avec les basses faisant trembler les murs.

Ouah ! J'allais sûrement mourir d'un coma mais j'arrivais pas à arrêter de boire ! D'ailleurs, je ressentais même pas l'envie de le faire. Secouant énergiquement la tête, j'en étais arrivé à danser moi aussi en plein milieu des rayonnages, un rire euphorique s'échappant de ma gorge. Autant vous dire que personne n'osait plus entrer dans ce magasin, rien que d'y penser, je me gaussai encore plus. Pourtant, la sonnette d'entrée retentit, une voix s'écriant :

« John ! Putain comme t'es loin ! »

Je me retournai et tombai sur le chiard Wilkinson. Bon Dieu, j'avais presque oublié à quel point il était beau l'animal.

« Chut... » Sifflai-je, soudainement agacé. « Dis-moi juste quelle heure il est ? »

« Minuit et quelques, vieux. » Répondit-il tout sourire, deux petites fossettes se creusant dans la douce membrane de ses joues.

« Okay. » Acquiesçai-je, me penchant sur son visage avec lenteur.

Ses grands yeux noisette billaient d'un éclat à vous faire tomber amoureux, son petit nez droit couvert de tâches de rousseur lui donnant des airs candides que sa bouche gourmande aux lèvres rosées approuvait suavement. Comment pouvait-on être aussi magnifique ? Je veux dire, ses parents étaient pas des mannequins. Pour être honnête, je les trouvais d'une laideur à faire peur. Allez donc m'expliquer le pourquoi de la splendeur de leur fils...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » S'enquit l'Apollon d'un ton à bercer les anges du paradis.

« Rien. On y va. » Répondis-je sèchement.

J'ignorai pourquoi je devenais subitement froid avec ces gamins. Prenez les mômes des autres, j'étais un saint avec eux. Pourtant, le fils Wilkinson et la bande à Poppy, ils avaient droit au salopard en moi. Je me l'expliquai pas.

« Anbu ! Je vais me déchirer ailleurs ! Prends soin de toi gaillard ! » Lançai-je à la ronde du fait que j'étais un rien désorienté et que le comptoir semblait s'être caché dans une dimension parallèle.

Nous quittâmes la supérette et montâmes directement dans le van garé sur le trottoir d'en face. Dedans, je reconnus malheureusement tout le monde. Je contemplai un instant (manquant de me filer le cafard) l'ensemble des figures juvéniles se présentant à moi. On eut dit des fleurs splendides sur leur fin. Vrai, que tous ces gamins mourraient avant d'atteindre 25 ans. Ils étaient tellement foutus aussi ! Bordel, j'en avais mal au cœur !

« Saloperie de génération à la con. » Sifflai-je entre mes dents, prenant place entre une blondinette habillée dans le style punk (avec beaucoup moins de tissu que dans la version originale) et un pauvre petit brun tremblant de tous ses membres.

« Il a quoi celui-là ? » Demandai-je à la punk qui remontait négligemment sa jarretière.

« Coke. »

« Mais il doit avoir quatorze ans ! C'est quoi votre problème à la fin ? » Rugis-je, fou de colère.

Ce que je les détestais ces mômes ! Je les détestais de se foutre en l'air comme ça, juste pour le fun ! J'avais au moins le mérite d'être majeur et d'agir en toute connaissance de cause mais eux, c'étaient des **bébés **! On refile pas de la coke à un bébé nom de Dieu ! J'ôtai ma veste et la déposai sur le corps tremblant. Le malheureux était blanc comme un cadavre, ses joues creusées frémissaient à chaque fois qu'il claquait des dents.

« Eh chauffeur ! » Appelai-je.

Une petite tête blonde apparut derrière le siège, me jaugeant férocement du regard.

« Me regardes pas comme ça, saleté. Tu vas à l'hôpital tout de suite sinon je vous fous à tous la branlée de votre vie. »

« John, réagit pas comme ça ! Putain tu sais bien que c'est leur truc ! » S'exclama le fils Wilkinson, limite scandalisé.

Sans détourner les yeux du nain au volent, je crachai froidement :

« Tu fermes ta gueule et on va tout de suite déposer ce gamin à l'hôpital. »

Le silence se fit dans le van avant que la punk ne s'insurge :

« Bordel Tom, fais comme il dit ! »

Le dénommé Tom fit vrombir le moteur et nous nous mîmes enfin en chemin pour l'hosto. Crénom, ce môme était un pur chauffard ! Il tuait pas quelqu'un ce soir, c'est certain qu'on y passait. Personne n'osait plus piper mot dans l'auto. Leurs drôles de figures mi-enfants, mi-poubelles, étaient balayées par les néons lumineux des pubs, conférant une rigidité fantomatique à leur traits sordides. Une fois garé en face de l'hôpital, je balançai le gamin toujours tremblant sur mes épaules et me dirigeai aussi rapidement que faire se peut vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Le pire fut les mots qu'il formula pendant ce court trajet, sa voix étouffée dans le creux de ma nuque, son souffle agité mordant ma chair :

« ...Me déteste. »

« Quoi ? » Questionnai-je, le souffle court.

« Les autres... me détestent mainte..nant. »

« Dis-toi qu'au moins, cette bande de bons à rien n'aura pas le plaisir de pisser sur ton cadavre. »

Le garçon eut un rire rauque qui me transperça le cœur et soudainement, j'eus encore moins envie qu'il meure.

« Seigneur ! Déposez-le là ! » S'écria une infirmière à peine fûmes-nous entrés.

J'obéis comme j'étendais le malheureux sur un brancard. Des gens vêtus en blanc débarquaient de partout, s'entassant autour de la frêle silhouette étendue. L'agitation en résultant manquant de me refiler la nausée. Dieu que j'étais mal !

« Qu'a-t-il pris ? » Me demanda la dame du début avec une fermeté qui dénonça les habitudes morbides des jeunes de notre siècle.

« De la cocaïne. » Répondis-je, mal à l'aise.

« D'accord. On va s'occuper de lui. Allez remplir le formulaire obligatoire à la réception. »

« Je peux pas, je sais pas qui c'est. » Admis-je, mon inanité face à la situation rongeant mes os d'une amertume douloureuse.

L'infirmière me jaugea du regard avec une pitié insoutenable. J'en aurais vomi là, au milieu du hall, parmi une foule de médecins courant dans tous les sens. Au final, elle n'avait rien ajouté et comme on l'appelait du côté des brancards, elle m'abandonna sans un regard ni rien. Bêtement, j'eus envie de la rappeler et de lui donner mon numéro qu'on me prévienne si le gamin allait mieux et tout. Mais je fis rien de tout cela et repartis jusqu'à l'auto où je m'assis à côté de la même fichue blonde avec cette saleté de bande autour de moi.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, je sais que cette histoire est bizarre. **

**A bientôt **

**A.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Peneloo, merci pour tes corrections :) **

* * *

_O tidings of comfort and joy !_

* * *

La cohue m'embrassait, m'avalait, me caressait de ses membres par centaines et fixe au centre de la piste de danse, j'observais les rayons aveuglants et colorés des néons positionnés au plafond. J'en avais mal au crâne. La musique électronique s'entrechoquait dans ma boîte crânienne, vibrant au sein de mon sternum plus osseux et creux que jamais. Notre petit groupe s'était éparpillé dans la boîte et autour de moi glissaient des visages inconnus, grimaçants de toutes parts. J'eus envie de pleurer, je saurais pas vous dire pourquoi. Faut dire aussi que l'image du môme tremblant tout azimut, le front perlé de sueur, me quittait pas. Pire, j'étais presque sûr qu'en me concentrant un rien, j'arriverais à entendre son rire rauque et tout. Au final, j'étais plus d'humeur à faire la fête ni rien. Tout d'un coup, j'aurais bien fait l'asticot. Ouais, j'avais pas juste une envie de boire. Ce soir, je voulais mourir d'alcool, me noyer dedans, boire à en oublier mon prénom. Je me dirigeai donc vers le bar.

« Un whisky-coca avec un shot de tequila ! » Criai-je pour me faire entendre du barman.

Le gars, vachement bien roulé, avait des cheveux rouges de chez rouge et vrai que ses bras étaient couverts de tatouages. Pile de ceux qu'on fera jamais en pensant que cela mettrait fin à notre carrière professionnelle. Apparemment, ce type s'en balançait d'une carrière professionnelle. Il me servit et je m'enfilai le shot en premier, savourant la chaleur coulant le long de ma poitrine. Après quoi, je tentai vainement de siroter mon verre de whisky-coca, rien à faire. Je le bus d'une traite et en commandai un autre. C'était dingue parce que je voyais déjà plus clair mais j'étais bizarrement décidé à crever ce soir-là, pas un autre. Mon second verre en main, j'observai la boîte d'un œil morne. Un truc de riche terrible. Partout où je posais mon regard mal foutu, il y avait un chiard pourri gâté déhanchant son petit cul couvert d'or. Des fois, je me demandais pourquoi c'était jamais ce genre d'endroit qu'on bombardait. J'aurais eu une bombe, moi, c'était dans cette boîte que je l'aurais posée. Juste pour le plaisir de voir ces mômes à la gomme s'étaler dans les airs. Après quoi, je me serais rendu à leur enterrement à tous. Ça m'aurait pris un temps de dingue mais j'y serais allé quand même. Juste pour voir leurs parents pétés de tune pleurer. Je pris une lente gorgée de mon verre, me disant que je devais être un sacré barjot quand le barman déposa un troisième verre à côté de moi.

« Ça vient d'en haut. » Expliqua-t-il, pointant le deuxième étage du doigt.

Sacré deuxième étage d'ailleurs ! Vous auriez vu ça ! Il y avait jamais que les riches qui pouvaient se permettre un étage de verre fumé dans une boîte déjà grandiose. Ce serait comme aller au paradis mais en VIP. J'acceptai le verre comme j'expédiai celui déjà en ma possession. Durant une poignée de secondes qui sembla être une éternité, la pièce dansa autour de moi. Puis, lorsque je ressentis à nouveau le poids de la gravité sur mon corps, je me décidai à rejoindre le coin VIP du paradis. La sécurité me lança un vague regard puis me laissa monter. Je mis un pied devant l'autre, les rétines courant sur les murs avec une vivacité à me donner la nausée. Je pouvais pas fixer mon regard. Je pouvais pas je vous jure. Dans le rectangle VIP s'étalant devant moi, il y avait des gonzesses juste comme des escort girls ou des prostituées. Je voyais pas la différence. Elles se balançaient au bras de gars friqués dans des costumes hors de prix. Ces même gars qui rentreraient auprès de leurs femmes l'air de rien. J'ignorai qui avait bien pu m'envoyer ce verre aussi pris-je place au second bar, la tête renversée en arrière pour observer la constellation de lumières au plafond. L'air autour de moi était un condensé de milles parfums couvrant à peine les odeurs corporelles de cette troupe de putes et de salauds, le tout subtilement agrémenté d'une fragrance de sperme chaude et âcre. Je laissai ma tête retomber sur le comptoir, les idées aussi flous que ma vue comme je m'évertuai à détailler les glaçons dans mon verre.

C'est alors qu'il entra dans mon champ de vision. Au début, je ne vis rien qu'un amas de formes bizarres, noires et disgracieuses. Puis, je ne sus réellement pourquoi je me décidai à repousser le verre du bout de mon doigt. Et il était là. Tout de noir vêtu, son costume près du corps lui conférant une dignité et une grâce que ses confrères costumés échouaient lamentablement à obtenir. Son nez bien que droit sur toute sa longueur se terminait en une petite pointe arrondie adorable, son visage lisse était formé de traits délicats et intrigants, surplombé de cheveux d'ébène, parfaitement coiffés. Sa bouche, je ne saurais vous la décrire tant elle était enivrante. On eut dit un bouton de rose. Mes yeux se détachèrent à grande peine de ses lèvres pour remonter graduellement jusqu'à son regard pénétrant. C'était un homme magnifique. Je me redressai faiblement alors qu'il se penchait sur ma figure. Une tension indescriptible vibrait entre nos deux corps. Dieu m'en soit témoin, j'en avais les terminaisons nerveuses électrifiées et je pus distinctement sentir les poils de ma nuque se dresser. Jamais auparavant pareille attirance ne s'était manifestée en mon sein. L'homme d'affaire (il ne pouvait pas être boucher quoi), saisit ma nuque d'une main calme et observa attentivement mon visage, sa main chaude et squelettique m'envoyant des décharges émotionnelles étourdissantes. Je patientai aussi calmement que faire se peut, le souffle déjà désordonné, la tête me tournant davantage encore. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il se redressa et fit un geste à l'attention d'une personne derrière moi avant de poursuivre son chemin. Je me retournai pour le voir patienter devant une porte en bout de salle, les rétines rivées sur moi, une main tendue m'invitant à le suivre. Je n'hésitai pas plus que ça et quittai mon perchoir d'un pas irrégulier, les bruits alentours étouffés par ce regard posé sur moi. Avec galanterie, le business man me tint la porte et je pénétrai dans l'appartement spacieux. Sans un mot, je me dirigeai jusqu'au canapé imposant au centre de la pièce à vivre et m'y laissai tomber lourdement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je m'apprêtais à coucher avec un inconnu. Toutefois, je dois reconnaître que mes partenaires précédents étaient d'une beauté aussi dérisoire que leur compte en banque.

Lorsque l'homme reparut, il avança d'un pas élégant et classieux et s'arrêta face à moi. J'eus un vague sourire du fait que ce type de personne était celui dont je me figurai faire éclater les gosses tout à l'heure. Il le remarqua et haussa un sourcil circonspect. Mon sourire mua en un rire rauque tandis que je faisais passer mon t-shirt par-dessus ma tête. Soudainement, bien que la tension sexuelle entre nous ne baissa pas d'un cran, j'en avais plus rien à faire de tout. Sérieux, j'aurais pu me foutre en l'air juste comme ça. Alors quitte à se foutre en l'air, autant que ce soit dans un lit. Je ne peux pas vraiment raconter la suite des événements. Premièrement parce que c'était la baise la plus incroyable de ma vie et deuxièmement parce que l'alcool l'a partiellement effacée de ma mémoire. Lorsque je m'employai à me la remémorer, seul son visage me revenait. Quand, au-dessus de moi, son phallus semblant me déchirer les organes, il m'observait. D'ordinaire, j'avais horreur que l'on me regarde durant l'amour (ou ce qui s'en approche). Les gens tiraient toujours de ces gueules aussi ! On eut dit des débiles mentaux. Leur lèvre inférieure se balançait à chaque coup de buttoir, leurs yeux vous observaient sans vous voir et c'est limite si vous n'aviez pas l'impression de vous faire violer par un autiste. Mais lui, c'était impeccable. J'avais envie qu'il continue encore et encore. Je voulais voir ses traits se plisser de plaisir, juste se plisser. Pis, il ne parla pas tout du long. Il savait exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, ce que j'avais aimé et recommençait à m'en faire perdre la tête. On ne ferma pas l'œil avant que l'aube ne viennent nous trouver emmêlés l'un dans l'autre à gémir et à soupirer. J'aurais pu continuer pendant des années, j'en suis certain. Et parfois, rien qu'en y repensant, j'en ai des mi-molles. Comme dit plus haut, on ne parla pas de toute la nuit. Pourtant, au matin (je crois que la matinée était déjà terminée tout compte fait), tandis que j'enfilai mes fringues sans parvenir à mettre la main sur mon boxer, je le regardai. Il était abandonné au milieu des draps, le teint de sa peau dénotant à peine de l'étendue d'un blanc éclatant autour de lui. Son visage était tourné vers la baie vitrée aussi le pensai-je endormi mais au moment où je m'apprêtai à quitter les lieux, la main sur la poignée de porte, il dit :

« Reste. »

Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans ma gorge. Pourquoi avait-il parlé ? J'aurais pu rentrer gentiment chez moi avec le souvenir d'un inconnu éduqué à la perfection, d'une attirance étourdissante. Le cœur gonflé d'arrogance, je lui aurais sculpté une vie sur mesure. Lançant des : « Si ça se trouve c'était une star de cinéma ou bien même l'héritier d'une famille aristocratique en fin de vie ! » Mais il avait brisé le charme et à présent j'étais tenté d'aller me blottir dans ses bras, les narines emplies de son after-shave musqué, la joue apposée à son torse laiteux. Toutefois, si j'osais commettre cette erreur, il me demanderait mon prénom, ce que je faisais dans la vie ou que savais-je encore. Puis un jour, lorsque je le verrais au détour d'une rue, je me sentirais obligé de reconnaître son existence et de le saluer d'un vague geste de la tête. Peut-être s'arrêterait-t-il pour me proposer un café, entrant irrémédiablement dans la liste de mes connaissances. Je réfléchis trop. J'étais un type anxieux de nature. Tout de même. Je ne voulais pas le connaître. Aussi répondis-je d'une voix impersonnelle, comme si je m'adressais au caissier d'un magasin :

« Au revoir. »

Je quittai la pièce et traversai le carré VIP maintenant vide de ses occupants débauchés pour descendre les escaliers d'un pas mal assuré. La piste de danse était vide. Au bar, le barman lustrait son comptoir. Il me lança un clin d'œil significatif que je fis mine de ne pas voir. Dehors, je me refusai à prendre un taxi. Bien que je n'aie jamais été sujet aux gueules de bois au réveil d'une cuite, je pouvais néanmoins sentir mes organes frémir à chaque pas. Par moment, lorsque je me sentais sur le point de régurgiter l'alcool se cognant aux parois de mon estomac, je m'immobilisai sur le trottoir et regardai le bout de ciel se dessinant au-dessus des toits. Puis je reprenais ma route, chancelant, les cheveux balancés par une brise fluette et agréable. Je ne sus réellement combien de temps cela me prit pour arriver à Baker Street mais la ville était passée d'une agitation mollassonne aux bousculades et brouhahas des heures de pointe. Quand je passai devant le 221 B, l'esprit embrumé et à mille lieux de la réalité, mon regard se heurta à un mot sur la porte de l'immeuble et comme l'aurait fait un passant lambda, je me penchai et lus :

« Si le gouvernement américain se garde de négocier avec des terroristes, permettez-moi de me répugner à le faire avec des voleurs. »

Ouah ! Vous auriez dû me voir ! J'étais soudainement devenu pâle et transpirant. Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine car à dire vrai, j'avais totalement oublié cette histoire de vol, de crâne et de blague ratée. Faut le dire, moi je m'étais penché sur ce truc en me figurant que c'était un de ces mots hargneux que les voisins mécontents mettent à leurs portes. Dans le genre : « Le malotru qui laisse son chien déféquer devant la porte d'honnêtes gens, ne devrait pas s'offusquer de voir son bâtard disparaître. » Pourtant ce n'était pas ça du tout. Ce mot-ci était à _mon _attention. Il l'avait touché de ses doigts, chaque lettre m'était destinée. Je me sentis distinctement perdre pied. Je ne m'étais jamais arrêté devant cette porte en plein jour. Si le voisin était à sa fenêtre, il supposerait peut-être et à juste titre, que j'étais l'auteur de cette mascarade. Tout comme il pouvait penser que j'étais un type curieux qui s'était penché sur cette lettre comme bien des gens avant moi. En bref, j'étais à nouveau transi d'angoisse. Pourtant, cette fois, je sentis une pointe de joie et d'excitation se mêler à mon désarroi. Il m'avait répondu. Finalement, je choisis d'adopter une attitude superficielle. Je lâchai un rire que j'espérai ne pas être trop nerveux, passai une main dans mes mèches dégueulasses et traversai la route, le pouls agité au possible, rassemblant les plus maigres particules de volonté en mon sein afin de m'obliger à ne pas jeter un coup d'œil derrière moi. A peine fus-je réfugié dans mon immeuble que je montai les marches maladroitement, aussi rapidement que le permettaient mon anxiété et ma nausée. Le souffle court, j'ouvris notre porte à la volée, un haut-le-cœur me transperçant violemment si bien que sans un mot pour Mike dressé au milieu du salon, je me précipitai à la cuisine où j'entrepris laborieusement de vomir dans le lavabo. La tête me tournait et les membres tremblant tout azimut, j'ouvris le robinet, observant d'un œil torve la flaque grumeleuse au fond du récipient métallique tournoyer sous le jet brut de l'eau claire.

« Sacrée soirée, j'imagine. » Lança le père Stamford depuis le salon.

« Si on veut. » Soufflai-je avec difficulté.

Je finis pourtant par trouver la force de me redresser. Une aigreur pâteuse et odorante embaumait désagréablement ma bouche. Je regagnai la pièce à vivre où, assis sur le canapé, mon meilleur ami zappait les chaînes au poste sans grande conviction. Étourdis, je me recroquevillai à ses côtés, la tête reposant sur ses genoux tandis que le nez enfoui dans les plis de son t-shirt, j'inspirai longuement son odeur chaude et masculine.

« Le voisin nous a répondu. » Marmonnai-je au creux de son ventre, somnolant sous les caresses administrées à mon cuir chevelu par la grande main de mon colocataire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » Questionna celui-ci absorbé par un feuilleton dont les dialogues me parvenaient faiblement, étouffés par mon marasme soudain.

« Un truc à propos de terroristes et qu'on était des voleurs. »

« Il a pas tort. » Admit-il d'une voix étranglée par un rire ironique. « Ta soirée s'est bien passée ? »

« Il y avait les mômes de chez Poppy et ce crétin de Wilkinson. » Répondis-je, en un souffle fatigué, enfouissant davantage mon visage au creux de son estomac. « Je suis pas un voleur. »

« Si. La loi le dit bien. Quand tu chouraves un truc, t'es un voleur. » Rétorqua calmement Stamford, ses doigts épais glissant lourdement dans mes mèches grasses. « Un de ces sales gosses a crevé ? »

« Je sais pas. Il y en a un qui a fait une overdose, je me demande bien s'il est en vie. Je voudrais bien qu'il le soit, tu vois. »

Une poignée de secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence à peine troublé par les dialogues clichés et abrutissants de la télévision avant que je ne reprenne :

« Ta soirée romantique était cool ? »

« Ouais. C'était pas mal... Tu sais, cette nana me rend dingue. »

« Vous avez fait quoi ? »

« Pas grand-chose. Je deviens muet quand elle est dans les parages, tellement j'ai peur de dire une connerie. Aussi, elle a pas arrêté de causer et moi d'écouter. J'sais pas mais je trouvais pas ça chiant, tu vois ? Prends les autres gonzesses par exemple, j'ai pas du tout envie qu'elles me tapent la converse ou quoi mais elle ça va. » Expliqua-t-il d'une voix claire et honnête.

« Hum-hum. » Approuvai-je, assailli de fatigue. « Tu vas lui dire que tu l'aimes ? »

« Mettons que je lui dise, je pense pas qu'elle voudra de moi comme copain. »

« Moi je dis qu'une chic fille qu'accepte de venir à neuf heures du soir, voir un ours comme toi dans son appart', doit quand même l'aimer un petit peu. » Dis-je avec autant d'emphase que le permettait mon esprit embrumé, faisant un effort surhumain afin de terminer ma phrase sans bâiller.

« Un petit peu c'est pas assez. »

Nous demeurâmes silencieux, Mike terminant son épisode tandis que je sombrais dans un sommeil réparateur, la tête soulevée en cadence par la respiration du père Stamford. Lorsque j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, mon colocataire avait disparu en cuisine d'où je l'entendis chantonner faiblement. Sous ma tête, un oreiller avait pris sa place. Je me redressai maladroitement, surpris par ma mauvaise haleine ainsi que les courbatures investissant mon dos. J'aperçus la nuit se peindre à la fenêtre et me demandai vaguement combien de temps j'avais dormi. Passant une main lasse dans mes mèches, je me retirai à la salle de bain où j'entrepris avant tout de me brosser les dents puis de me glisser sous la douche. Une cascade d'eau brûlante se déversait sur mon crâne tandis que sans faire un geste, je pensai au voisin. C'était bête de voir que malgré ma nuit terrible, l'alcool, la baise et le reste, je n'accordais d'importance qu'à ce mot suspendu à la porte. Il m'intriguait, son image me perturbait et souvent, avant d'aller au lit, je me postais à la fenêtre du salon pour le regarder jouer du violon. Je ne pouvais rien entendre toutefois son visage détendu et apaisé me chantait des odes merveilleuses d'espoir et de joie. Il m'arrivait d'en perdre le sommeil et de rester là, suspendu à ses traits alors qu'il entreprenait énergiquement de tourner en rond dans son apparemment. Fallait le voir faire. Une vraie tornade. C'était pas un type qu'aimait pioncer. Je pouvais même dire qu'il détestait ça.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il avait emménagé en face et je pouvais compter toutes les fois où je m'étais retenu de le suivre le matin lorsqu'il sortait de chez lui d'un pas conquérant (Il faisait à peu près tout avec l'énergie d'un mec partant en guerre). Parfois je voyais bien que je devenais dingue. Je veux dire, les gens en général, je m'en balançais pas mal les steaks. Pourtant, lui, il m'attirait vraiment. Pas sexuellement, enfin, ça aussi sûrement mais je voulais dire que c'était devenu un besoin pour moi de tout savoir de lui. Pas juste de deviner. Il m'arrivait même de m'imaginer de l'autre côté, assis à ses côtés pendant qu'il prenait sa position favorite (Fœtale. Les mauvais jours, il s'allongeait jamais que comme ça.). Fallait être dingue pour imaginer des trucs pareils non ? Empoignant nonchalamment mon shampoing, je me demandai à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un esprit sain.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Jusque-là, tout se passait normalement. Mike tournait autour de sa Rosie qui le laissait gentiment faire, je n'étais pas trop nul en cours et ma correspondance avec Sherlock avançait avec une lenteur délicieuse. Je pensais écrire le moment où tout a commencé à tourner salement au vinaigre mais sûrement vais-je d'abord décrire ce jour où j'appris le prénom de notre voisin. C'était pendant un jour férié. La Journée d'un saint dont personne dans la rue aurait pu vous dire ce qu'il avait fait de particulier pour qu'on lui fasse sa fête. D'ailleurs, personne ne connaissait son nom à ce saint. Personnellement, tout ce que je savais de la Bible, c'était que j'aimais bien Jean. Je n'étais pas catholique ou quoi mais s'il avait fallu choisir mon préféré dans toute cette histoire dramatique, c'est Jean que j'aurais choisi. Il était cool. Bon, il devait être neuf heures du mat à tout casser, Mike était debout depuis sept heures car il devait aller en randonnée avec la môme Rose. Il arrêtait pas de s'embrouiller devant moi, fourrant des gourdes dans son sac, avant de les retirer directement parce qu'elles avaient pas d'eau dedans. J'étais assis sur le canapé, dégustant un Irish café bien dosé, léchant par moment le nuage de chantilly couvrant ma lèvre supérieure quand le père Stamford s'exclama, à bout :

« J'y vais pas ! Laisse tomber, hors de question que j'y aille ! »

Mes yeux se posèrent sur lui, déjà floutés par l'alcool sans devenir chaleureux pour autant comme je lâchai, nonchalant :

« D'accord. Je me demande de quoi elle aura l'air ta Rosie, attendant comme une pauvre fille à la gare tandis que de gros laiderons passeront devant elle au bras de leur victime. »

Mon colocataire me regarda avec effroi, puis reprit sa tâche avec une ardeur redoublée, saisissant délicatement le tupperware contenant le repas de midi qu'il avait soigneusement concocté la veille pour le glisser dans son énorme sac à dos. D'un geste souple de la main, je commentai, désignant le sac :

« T'as oublié de mettre les boîtes du dessert. »

« Ah merde ! »

J'adorais le voir sous l'emprise du stress. On aurait dit qu'il avait subitement un nombre incalculable de toc. Par exemple, du fait qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte les desserts lors de l'élaboration du sac, il le vida pour recommencer tout azimut à le remplir. Essayant plusieurs arrangement d'affilée comme s'il tentait de forcer un coffre-fort. J'en aurais bien ri mais j'étais trop occupé à regarder ses fesses se dandiner dans son blue jean Levis. Bien que mes anciens partenaires aient toujours été des tas d'os désabusés, j'avais un faible terrible pour les bûcherons. Ils étaient si foutrement virils à gueuler comme des ours à chaque fois qu'ils cassaient des trucs ou abattaient des arbres ! C'était peut-être un truc de bonne femme fragile cependant, rien ne m'aurait fait détourner les yeux de Mike Stamford en chemise à carreaux, son torse puissant et robuste torturant les boutons de sa chemise qui laissait apercevoir au col, une touffe brune de poils frisés. Lorsqu'il fut fin prêt, je ne pus m'empêcher de geindre d'une voix aiguë :

« Embrasse maman avant de partir ! »

Mon coloc' endossa son sac d'un geste ample et assuré, les muscles de son bras se bandant au point que je fus surpris de ne pas voir ses manches craquer. Il se pencha sur mon visage et embrassa mon front tout en déposant à mon attention, une bouteille de whisky sur la table basse du salon.

« Tu évites de me faire un coma, j'ai pas envie de me taper des kilomètres pour sauver ton cul. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque tandis que je claquais sèchement de la langue.

« On les éduque, les couve et voilà comment ils nous remercient ! »

« Pur barjot. Watson, t'es un pur. »

« Va ! Va donc, ingrat ! » Tempêtai-je, à fond dans mon rôle, chassant avec de petits mouvements secs, la main qu'il tentait de glisser dans mes cheveux.

Quand il eût finalement quitté l'appartement, non sans que nous nous soyons préalablement gaussé de ma personne et de ses habitudes grotesques, j'entrepris de descendre le niveau de la bouteille d'alcool laissée par Mike, assis en caleçon devant la fenêtre. Des fois, je me disais que je devais être un rien bipolaire. La minute d'avant je riais aux éclats et jouais gaiement la mère hystérique et subito me voilà qui riais plus du tout, assis en calbute devant la fenêtre, prêt à me tirer un balle. D'accord, je me serais peut-être pas foutu en l'air mais j'étais vraiment mal. Pas que je me sentais seul, j'étais perdu dans une solitude si naturelle que l'idée même de me mettre en couple m'effrayait. A dire vrai, j'avais depuis tout petit la certitude étrange que je mourrais seul. Dès lors, il m'arrivait souvent de me figurer la façon dont je quitterais ce monde. La vision était toujours la même. Moi, étendu sur le bitume sale et crevassé d'une rue sordide, un filet de sang se dessinant de mon nez jusqu'à mes lèvres, mes yeux bleus devenus gris alors qu'une marre noirâtre et odorante mouillait mes vêtements. Les gens comme moi ne meurent pas paisiblement aussi étais-je certain qu'un tiers m'assassinerait. Je pouvais rien y faire. On me tuera. Je bus une longue gorgée d'alcool, ma gorge s'enflammant aussi sec, mes poumons se rétractant dans ma cage thoracique si bien que je finis par tousser comme un vieux de 120 ans ou quoi.

Au final, si j'avais si peur d'être en couple, c'était d'une part, parce que j'étais incapable d'aimer correctement. Sérieusement, je devais tenir ça de mon père. J'étais un de ces malheureux capables de crever pour la personne qu'ils aiment. Du genre à souffrir de tout et de rien. Même si mon amour partageait mes sentiments, je me figurais toujours que le dingue pouvait pas tenir à moi autant que moi je tenais à lui et ça me ferait mal. D'autre part, si je tenais pas à m'enliser dans une relation, c'était parce que j'allais être assassiné. Je pouvais pas me retirer ça de la tête. C'était un truc de barré cependant, je m'en fichais pas mal. Je voulais pas qu'un agent de police tout fichu s'en aille voir l'amour de ma vie pour lui dire qu'on m'avait flingué. En y pensant, une boule se forma dans ma gorge alors que je _voyais _mon adoré pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Je pouvais pas le tolérer. Ouah j'étais dans un sale état ce jour-là ! Je passai une main fatiguée dans mes mèches et me remis à biberonner mon alcool lorsque le voisin apparut dans son salon. Il portait son peignoir bleu. Je peux pas vous dire comme j'aimais le voir dans ce truc. Presque par automatisme, je quittai mon perchoir pour récupérer mon reflex dans ma chambre. C'était pas un appareil grandiose mais il m'avait coûté cher et il avait un zoom formidable. Quand je repris ma place au bord de la fenêtre, le nez derrière mon reflex, le voisin avait saisi son violon. Un frisson de plaisir me parcourut l'échine. Il cala son instrument sur son épaule, son visage jadis contracté se délia pour ne plus devenir qu'un marbre blanc, pur et délicat. Il inspira longuement, je retins mon souffle. Puis ses bras s'animèrent, son archet glissa sensuellement sur les cordes, son corps se courba légèrement comme il s'imprégnait des notes voletant autour de lui. Il jouait avec l'ivresse propre aux artistes, étourdissante, folle et rêveuse tandis que je frissonnais d'envie. Mes dents prirent ma lèvre inférieure en étau. Je devais l'entendre. Il me semblait que si cette musique muette ne m'atteignait pas aujourd'hui encore, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Alors peut-être était-ce dû au whisky courant dans mes veines, à la mélancolie pesant sur mon cœur ou à un simple caprice mais j'étais déjà en train d'enfiler mon pantalon. La tête me tournait, l'urgence me compressait la poitrine.

Dieu, que ne l'entendis-je déjà ! La route nous séparant me semblait à présent bien trop large. Et s'il arrêtait de jouer ? Des suppositions fantaisistes, peu crédibles et douloureuses me fustigeaient l'esprit et ce fut le souffle bruyant que je quittai l'appartement. Je courus comme si ma vie en dépendait et pénétrait le 221 b aussi vivement qu'un courant d'air. J'escaladai les marches avec toutes les peines du monde tant je veillais à calmer ma respiration d'asthmatique. Puis, l'oreille collée à la porte, je me laissai bercer par le chant bienveillant du violon. C'était un air connu de tous et que l'on entendait partout à Noël. J'en fus déstabilisé car je me l'étais souvent imaginé jouant du classique. Au demeurant, cela n'avait que peu d'importance car bien que ce soit un cantique religieux appelant à la joie et au repos des sens, il le jouait d'une telle façon que l'on se sentait pénétré d'un sentiment mélancolique lourd et épais comme du fuel. Je me mis inconsciemment à murmurer les paroles du bout des lèvres : « _O tidings of comfort and joy... »._ Mon corps était porté au loin, libéré de tous soucis. O rumeurs de confort et de joie ! Fermant les yeux, je parvins à me figurer de l'autre côté de la porte, assis sur le canapé, observant les pans de son peignoir glisser au fil de ses mouvements rythmés. God rest ye merry, Gentlemen se termina et je ne pus me résoudre à me redresser. J'en étais incapable. Le mieux dans cette situation pitoyable, était que je pouvais l'entendre se déplacer. Bien sûr, il ne faisait pas beaucoup de bruit, c'était pas un ours mais ses pieds nus claquaient sur le parquet, un frottement de tissus étouffé, perceptible néanmoins, me caressait les tympans. Je me surpris à vouloir sentir son parfum. Je me surprenais toujours à vouloir plus que ce que ma situation me permettait. Toutefois, on ne pouvait pas m'en vouloir pour si peu hein ? Qui n'avait jamais rêvé de voler tout en sachant que marcher c'était déjà pas mal ? Eh bien moi, je le voulais tout entier. Il y avait des milliers de milliards de gens partout sur terre et peut-être une centaine qui me refuserait pas une caresse, c'était pas mal cependant, je le voulais lui. Aussi je sortis un crayon de ma poche, empoignai les tickets de métro, récépissés, pubs et autres papiers que j'avais en ma possession, les lissai consciencieusement du plat de la main et me mis à écrire :

_Vous jouez bien. God rest ye merry, Gentlement est la chanson que je préfère à Noël. Elle est pas très joyeuse, je trouve. Mais elle est à l'attention des gens comme moi, comme mon père aussi sûrement. Je vais vous dire un truc, jamais on me l'avait joué__e__ de cette façon. Merci. Des fois je me dis que vous êtes un peu comme moi mais en mieux. Plus dans le genre de personne que je vais devenir. Aussi je me demandais pourquoi vous êtes toujours tout seul ? Ça signifie que je finira__i__ seul moi aussi ? Dites, ça vous g__ê__ne pas d'être tout le temps tout seul ? Je veux dire, un moment ça va, au début, mais après ? Après, je pense que c'est ennuyeux, comme tout. Il y a jamais rien qui ne devient pas ennuyeux. Mais aussi, les gens, ils sont pas mal ennuyeux. Il y a qu'à prendre certaines personne, elles sont tellement barbante__s__ qu'on sait plus quoi en faire. Tout de même, faut faire quelqu__e__ chose, avec les gens. Savez ce que je pense ? Je pense qu'on devrait faire un truc ensemble. Je sais pas trop quoi parce que vous aimez rien. Ouais, je suis à peu près sûr que vous aimez vraiment rien. Mais boire un verre ce serait une bonne idée. Un café encore mieux. Ouais, on devrait carrément faire ça. Vous et moi, autour d'un café. Je vous regarderais dans les yeux et tout parce que j'ai jamais pu voir vos yeux de près, ça me gêne. Je pense que je vais les regarder pas mal. Après vous avoir regardé pendant longtemps, j'aimerais toucher vos cheveux. Vous allez pas trouver ça bizarre hein ? Je pense pas. Je pense que vous vous en moquez. Je les touchera__i__. Après on boira sûrement, histoire de pas laisser les cafés refroidir et __vous me __direz que c'est pas un bon café. Parce que vous aimez rien. Alors moi j'aura__i__ un petit rire et tout. Ce sera super. Vous voulez bien qu'on fasse ça ? Qu'on aille boire et que je rigole ?_

Je m'arrêtai là. J'avais plus de papier. Mon texte était assez long mais la moitié tenait sur le dos d'une publicité pour un restaurant thaïlandais. Si je présentais la pub à la caisse, j'avais un plat gratuit. Maintenant je pourrai plus le faire, présenter la pub. Je numérotai ma petite pile de papier pour qu'il puisse lire dans l'ordre et la déposai sur le paillasson. C'est lorsque je me redressai que je lus l'inscription en-dessous de la sonnette : _Sherlock Holmes_.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Dites-moi si ça vous a plu ! **

**A bientôt **

**A.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou ! Voici le quatrième chapitre, merci pour vos réviews ! Peneloo, merci pour ton travail toujours exceptionnel :)**

* * *

_Lie down,_

_Try_ _not to cry,_

_Cry a lot..._

* * *

Bon, je vais quand même écrire le moment où tout a commencé à capoter. Vrai que je vais le faire. Les gens arrivent jamais à deviner quand leur vie va percuter un mur en béton armé. Moi non plus. Voyez, on peut pas vivre en guettant la chute, apprécier un moment de bonheur en pensant au moment où on va être triste. Pareil, moi je peux pas. Aussi ça m'a vachement surpris lorsque c'est arrivé. Quand je me suis pris un mur et que j'ai été triste. Les deux en même temps.

C'était pendant les vacances de Pâques. Déjà que j'aimais pas Pâques, après ça, j'ai détesté cette fête. Je comprenais même pas ce que le lapin avait à voir avec la résurrection du Christ, ni même avec les œufs. Je pense pas que le père Jésus en revenant de chez les morts s'est fait une omelette ou quoi. Je suis à peu près sûr que non.

J'y étais donc, pendant ces fichues vacances de Pâques. Le premier jour des vacances, un samedi, je m'étais levé avec une tête terrible. La veille, les gars de la fac avaient proposé qu'on aille boire un verre. On avait vidé un bar entier. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la première chose que je ressentis fut une douleur foudroyante à l'épaule gauche, mon visage était comme tordu de partout et mes membres, Dieu que mes membres me faisaient mal ! Je me redressai en serrant les dents, les larmes me montant aux yeux à cause de la nausée, la douleur brûlante et mon esprit embrumé. Je me fis l'effet d'être un bébé.

« Mike. » Appelai-je en un souffle rauque. « Mike, ça y est cette fois. Je suis mort. »

Le Stamford, frais comme une rose de printemps, se présenta dans l'embrasure de porte de ma chambre.

« Regardez-moi ça... Sylvester Watson qui reprend ses esprits. » Sourit-il, moqueur.

« Ne me fais pas ça dès le matin. » Suppliai-je, quittant maladroitement ma couche pour me rendre compte de ma nudité. « Mes fringues. Où sont passées mes fringues ? »

Mes yeux inspectèrent scrupuleusement la surface délicate et laiteuse de ma peau, rencontrant avec effroi, les hématomes la bleuissant par endroits. J'étais fichu, un train m'était passé dessus.

« Qui m'a fait ça ? Où t'étais quand on m'a fait ça ? » M'exclamai-je, horrifié.

« Hahaha moi j'étais avec tout le monde dans le bar. Tu disais que tu voulais prendre l'air. ''Laissez-moi respirer bande de cochons !'' que t'as gueulé, alors on a fait comme tu disais. A part ça, tu les as assassinés verbalement hier soir. Plus personne ne t'aime, même les gonzesses. T'arrêtais pas de les traiter de vaches immondes pondeuses de bébés animaux dégoûtants même pas bons à se faire sauter par des zoophiles. »

« Mon visage... ils m'ont détruit ma joli bouille.» Gémis-je tandis que j'enfilais un caleçon propre, mon dos semblant s'être partagé en quatre morceaux distincts. «Qui a osé me faire ça ? »

« Ben, on est tranquille à picoler et tout d'un coup, on entend un bruit terrible dehors. Vas-y que tout le monde sort et tout. C'est là qu'on te voit, les fringues à moitié déchirées, fou de rage. Vieux, je t'avais jamais vu dans une rogne pareille. Ton visage était tout rouge, tes cheveux partaient en sucette et tu gueulais à réveiller les mort. Le videur t'a sommé poliment de fermer ta gueule et de te barrer. Sérieux, il foutait la trouille ce gars. Là, tu le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui demande sérieusement s'il est pas le produit d'une baise entre cousins. Hahhaha ça nous a tués. Aussi sec, le type se jette sur toi. Vrai que vous vous êtes battus comme des dingos. Il était plus fort du fait qu'il devait faire trois mètres de haut et peser 150 kilos mais tu t'es pas laissé faire. P'tain c'était beau ! Je suis quand même intervenu à un moment parce que j'aime pas quand on te cogne dessus et on est rentrés à la maison. T'avais déjà perdu la moitié de tes fringues dans la bagarre et tu tenais ton pantalon pour pas qu'il se casse la gueule. »

« Okay. » Acquiesçai-je en un souffle résigné bien que je ne fusse en rien d'accord avec le fait qu'un inconnu m'ait battu au point que j'en perde mes vêtements.

Mon corps était un tel totem de douleur que je ne voyais plus très clair. En outre, maintenant que tout était terminé, je me moquais pas mal d'avoir été rossé ou quoi. Tout ce que j'étais en mesure d'assimiler était qu'on m'avait détruit la figure. Mes globes oculaires n'étaient autres que deux sphères brûlante et visqueuses dont les larmes irritantes et douloureuses inondaient ma face marquée de boursouflures hideuses. Je voulais fermer les yeux, tendre les mains devant moi et tâtonner tant il m'était inconcevable de laisser mes rétines subir l'air agressif de la pièce. Mais je n'en fis rien et mon sous-vêtement enfilé, je n'osai plus bouger de peur que mes os fragilisés ne se brisent.

« Mike, aide-moi. » Appelai-je, invitant mon colocataire à me soutenir de mon bras tendu au prix d'un effort dépassant l'entendement humain.

Je ne pouvais pas prétendre le contraire, j'étais une fillette. Il y avait un type de personne toujours partant pour enchaîner connerie sur connerie, du genre à prendre toutes les drogues du monde du moment qu'elles étaient pas trop chères et qu'il savait où s'en procurer, de ces personnes que les braves gens découvraient le matin, pionçant sur un banc, une bouteille dans les bras. Moi j'étais un de ceux-là, des téméraires que l'on surprenait les larmes aux yeux à la plus petite égratignure. Le problème quand on avait un style de vie comme le mien, était qu'on pouvait pas se ramasser moins qu'une balafre ou quoi. Le père Stamford vint glisser sa tête sous mon bras, une de ses mains se calant sur ma taille alors qu'un rire à peine étouffée secouait sa pomme d'Adam.

« Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé Stamford. » Sifflai-je tandis qu'il me traînait jusqu'au salon et m'abandonnait au creux des coussins.

Autour de moi le salon avais muté en un hybride entre un champ de bataille et une de ces pièces mal foutues qu'on voyait dans les émissions de nettoyage. Il y avait du bordel partout. Sans déconner. De la malbouffe s'étalait sur le sol, la table, une part de pizza était collée au mur, j'aurais pas su dire pourquoi et des mares noirâtres englobaient la vaisselle brisée, éparpillées sournoisement dans les poils rêches du tapis. C'était toujours comme ça quand on invitait les gens à une before. Déjà, ils vous vidaient vos placards et vous terminiez le mois à jeûner ou à avaler des pâtes sept jours sur sept mais il fallait en plus qu'ils vous pourrissent votre baraque. Je pouvais pas le comprendre. Je veux dire, si vos amis vous faisaient ça, imaginez vos ennemis. Pour les surpasser, ils auraient plus qu'à pisser sur votre lit.

« J'ai appelé une dame pour le ménage. J'sais pas si t'as entendu parler de cette espagnole impec qui coûte pas cher. Paraît que ta maison, elle en fait un château. » Déclara mon coloc depuis la cuisine, des percussions aiguës s'élevant par intermittence.

« Roule un joint. » Dis-je pour toute réponse, m'allongeant délicatement sur le canapé, mon crâne palpitant déployant des ailes d'une douleur extraordinaire dont je sentis les plumes langoureuses me lécher les terminaisons nerveuses.

Mes pupilles s'accrochèrent au plafond comme mon esprit, pareil à un verre d'eau, débordait de toute part, recouvrant les bribes lumineuse de mes souvenirs, enlisant ma pensée dans une boue noire de catatonie silencieuse. Je me sentais las. Dans le vrai sens du terme. Pas celui des gentilshommes. J'étais foutu. Littéralement. Il me semblait avoir manqué quelque chose dans le passé. Voyez, pendant que tous les gosses faisaient leurs choix, vivaient des journées pleines de soleil, d'indifférence et de joie au bord de la rivière de la ville, je manquais déjà quelque chose. Moi, à sept ans, je regardais mes mains se fondre au milieu du vomi de mon père. Je savais pas le faire. Ramasser le vomi. Je pouvais nettoyer la maison et garder le bébé Rose mais ramasser le vomi, je savais pas le faire. J'ignorais pourquoi cette image refusait de me quitter. Cet enfant aux genoux noueux, aux membres maigres et maladroits, accroupi devant une bassine d'eau, tentant en vain de nettoyer cette flaque grumeleuse à ses pieds. Il y met trop d'eau, la flaque augmente mais il y a personne pour lui dire comment faire. Il y avait jamais personne dans cette maison.

« J'en ai fait un pur. » Entendis-je comme Mike se penchait au-dessus de moi, son sourire de vieil ours me pénétrant le cœur.

J'en aurais pleuré.

« Dis, j'ai pas l'épaule démise ? Elle me fait mal à un point terrible. » Me contentai-je de demander alors que mon colocataire prenait place sur l'accoudoir du canapé et allumait négligemment le joint.

« Je t'ai ausculté. Théoriquement, t'as pas de soucis à te faire. »

« Théoriquement. » Répétais-je platement.

« Comme je dis. » Renchérit-il, m'offrant simplement la cigarette roulée.

Je tirai longuement sur mon bâton de plaisir, ses volutes lourdes et odorantes enrobant mon intérieur, irritant légèrement ma gorge. Nous demeurâmes silencieux, le joint allant de mes lèvres aux siennes en une chorégraphie mécanique n'enraillant en rien le naturel des gestes effectués. Les effets de la marijuana montèrent graduellement au sein de mes chairs meurtries et l'image de l'enfant au vomi s'imprima derechef sur mes rétines fatiguées. J'étais engourdi, la douleur physique m'échappait mais la psychique demeurait. Bon Dieu, pourquoi cet enfant devait-il ramasser ce fichu vomi ? J'aurais voulu aller à la rivière avec les autres. C'était tout ce que je voulais. Aller à la rivière.

« Je suis jamais allé à la rivière avec les autres, Mike. Je le voulais mais je pouvais pas. Petit, tu allais à la rivière toi ? » Murmurai-je, une volute sphérique gonflant dans ma bouche avant que je ne la laisse s'élever vers le plafond.

« Nan. J'ai grandi en ville moi. La seule rivière que je voyais c'était ce truc boueux coulant dans les égouts. » Répondit-il nonchalamment, saisissant le joint tendu.

« On devrait carrément le faire. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Aller à une rivière, ou mieux, un lac. C'est super les lacs, il y a pas de vagues et c'est joli. » Poursuivis-je d'une voix incertaine, quasi tremblante.

Je voulais vraiment pleurer sur ce coup. Fallait pas que le père Stamford le remarque mais j'étais prêt à verser des torrents de larmes.

« Je te vois venir sale cafard. Pas question que j'annule ma semaine avec Rose. »

« Pouvez pas la faire une autre fois votre semaine d'amour ? » Questionnai-je l'air de rien, le cœur lourd comme une pierre, le sang me battant aux tempes.

« Sûr. Tout comme aller au lac. On peut le faire une autre fois. » Clôtura-t-il avant d'éteindre le joint contre la semelle de sa chaussure.

Je gardai le silence tandis que mon colocataire se redressait et terminait d'empaqueter ses effets. La môme Rose avait fait le premier pas cette fois et l'avait invité à passer Pâques à la campagne avec sa famille et tout. J'étais content pour Mike. Quand j'y pensais, je me disais qu'ils allaient finir par se marier ou quoi. Autant j'étais heureux de les voir ensemble, autant je mourrais de trouille à l'idée qu'il se marie avec elle. Pas que j'aimais pas la gamine Rosie, c'était juste que je voulais pas être tout seul. Je m'étais toujours figuré que même s'il était un beau gosse, Mike resterait cet ours tombeur et célibataire vivant en colocation avec son pote malingre et alcoolique. Seul, je me transformerais en une copie répugnante de mon paternel. J'avais tout le temps peur de finir comme lui. C'était un tel raté aussi ! Fallait toujours qu'il traîne à la maison comme un esprit frappeur, empestant la sueur, l'urine et l'alcool, ses yeux vides nous regardant avec curiosité comme s'il pensait : « A qui ils sont ces chiards ? »

Depuis qu'Hariet avait quitté la maison, je m'étais bien gardé de lui passer un coup de bigophone. Entendre sa voix, s'il parvenait à se traîner jusqu'au téléphone, me casserait un truc en dedans. Je voulais pas être cassé, je voulais plus me souvenir que j'étais son fils.

« J'ai mal. » Déclarai-je, pivotant ma face de façon à pouvoir voir le Père Stamford glisser une boîte de préservatifs dans sa valise.

« Il y a des calmants et des antidouleurs dans la pharmacie et du shit dans la boîte à cookies. » Dit-il simplement, sans arrêter de faire sa valise ni rien.

Il avait pas compris que j'avais mal au cœur.

« Tu vas pas m'abandonner, dis ? » M'enquis-je d'une voix sourde.

« Vieux, je pars pour une semaine. Promis qu'on ira au lac avant qu'il fasse plus chaud et même. S'il neige, je t'y emmènerai. »

Il avait pas compris que je ne voulais plus qu'il se rapproche de la môme Rose. Qu'il la préfère à moi. C'était de cette façon que fonctionnait l'amour. Vous réorganisiez votre liste de priorité. J'arrivais plus à parler alors je fis :

« Hum-hum. »

Je l'observai tandis qu'il finissait d'emballer ses fringues. Ma poitrine était lourde, mes yeux se fermaient par moment sous l'empire de la drogue et je devais batailler avec mes paupières pour les rouvrir. Un arôme léger mais désagréable de vomi emplissait ma bouche, ma migraine s'était échouée sur les rives de ma conscience et mon corps semblait pris dans un étau d'angoisse que je ressentis de loin. Comme si cette chair, ses os et tout ce qui allait avec ne m'appartenaient plus. Mon colocataire, fin prêt, vint déposer une tasse de thé fumante sur la table basse et me présentât deux petite pilules blanches.

« Évite de prendre de l'alcool avec et tiens-toi tranquille. » Dit-il calmement et je lui souris.

Sa mâchoire carrée était décorée d'une barbe de deux jours, ses yeux d'un vert bouteille profond me fixaient avec cette force qui leur était propre, son grand nez, rouge en toute circonstance s'attirât soudainement toute ma sympathie, l'ossature de son visage, ses fines lèvres gercées, colorées d'un rose fade, ses larges épaules, ses grandes main aux paumes rêches.

« Dis à Rosie que je la salue. » Lâchai-je, récupérant les médicaments que j'avalai avec une gorgée de thé.

« Ouais. La femme de ménage passe demain matin, faut que tu sois là parce qu'elle a pas les clés. A dimanche hein. » Lança Mike comme il saisissait sa valise et quittait l'appartement.

La serrure chanta, un silence lourd s'abattit et mes yeux allèrent se fixer au plafond. Je me sentais mal. Aussi, j'étais presque certain de faire un bad trip mais il y avait toujours cette odeur de vomi dans ma bouche. Une voiture vrombit dans la rue, des voix s'élevèrent depuis le trottoir et je demeurai étendu. Au bout d'un moment qui me parut être une éternité, je quittai difficilement le canap' et me rendis dans la cuisine où j'ouvris la boîte à cookies et me préparai un joint. Mes doigts tremblaient et des larmes me brouillaient la vue. Mon souffle erratique chantait dans tout l'appartement. Un bruit terrible. Je terminai la confection de mon bâton de plaisir, empoignai une bouteille de champagne traînant sur la table et regagnai le canapé pour allumer mon stick. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, des spasmes secouaient mon corps. J'inspirai et expirai. Ma gorge en feu, je bu au goulot de la bouteille entamée la veille et essuyai du bras le mucus coulant de mes narines. Lorsque la bouteille fut vide, que le parfum de vomi dans ma bouche eut été remplacé par l'âcre odeur du shit, je me rendormis.

Lorsque j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, la pièce était plongée dans une obscurité bleutée, une sombre odeur de pourriture enveloppait l'atmosphère et les phares des voitures traversant la rue jetaient des ombres monstrueuses sur les murs. Je les observai un instant, la bouche pâteuse, mon visage dont la douleur initiale s'était éteinte sous l'influence des calmants me lançant par endroits. La canalisation émit un gémissement plaintif, quelque chose craqua dans une des chambres. Je me redressai mollement. Mon dos me fit mal. J'avançai jusqu'à la cuisine où j'attendis que mon estomac cesse de me faire mal lui aussi. Mais il n'arrêta pas non plus. J'avais faim sans avoir envie de manger. Une bouteille de vodka traînait près d'un paquet de chips et d'un vieux burger. J'empoignai la bouteille ainsi que les chips et me retirai dans ma chambre. Je crus me sentir triste mais c'était pas vrai. Je m'assis sur mon lit, bu quelques petites lampées de vodka mais fut incapable d'avaler une chips. Au bout d'un moment, le silence devint insupportable. Faut dire qu'il était de ceux auxquels on avait affaire dans les cimetières et tout. Savez, quand on venait d'enterrer votre grand-mère ou quoi et que tous les gens autour la fermaient subito si bien que vous en faisiez autant tout en sachant que c'était peut-être le truc le plus salaud à faire. Je veux dire, la pauvre dame allait plus jamais rien entendre d'autre que les vers lui bouffant les viscères, on pourrait au moins avoir la décence de causer un peu. J'attrapai mon portable sur la table de nuit, bus une autre gorgée de vodka et composai le numéro d'Harriet. J'ignorais quelle heure il pouvait bien être mais j'espérais que la môme dormait pas encore.

« Allô ? » Qu'elle lança d'une voix franche.

Ouah l'effet que ça me fit ! Un sourire étira mes lèvres gercées dont je sentis une coupure s'élargir atrocement mais lançai chaleureusement :

« Comment va petite tête ? »

« John ! Mon Dieu ! Oui, je vais bien et toi ? »

« Je vais, je viens. Raconte-moi un peu comment ça se passe de ton côté. »

Je pu la voir distinctement assise en tailleur sur son lit (elle s'asseyait jamais que comme ça), un coussin serré contre sa petite poitrine, ses petites dents blanches dévoilées par un sourire super. J'adorai cette gamine.

« Ben ça va mais tu sais, la fille dont je t'avais parlé. Tu te souviens d'elle ? »

« Oui, Clara. » Opinai-je.

« Je crois que je l'aime bien et je crois qu'elle m'aime bien aussi mais je suis pas sûre. La semaine passée, on est allée à un parc aquatique avec l'école. Elle a plein d'amies parce que c'est une fille vraiment jolie et cool mais tu sais quoi ? » Poursuivit-elle de sa jolie voix.

« Non. » Admis-je, sentant une douce chaleur parcourir mon intérieur.

« Elle est restée avec moi tout le temps. Et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, elle a répondu que j'étais tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Aussi, dans le grand bassin, quand on était cachées derrière une petite cascade d'eau, elle m'a prise par la main. Juste comme ça, pour rien faire d'autre que l'avoir dans la sienne. Eh John, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! »

J'eus un grand rire. Ma petite sœur était lesbienne ! C'était tellement digne de nous. Fallait toujours qu'on fasse les choses n'importe comment.

« Ris pas ! Pourquoi tu ris ? » S'insurgea-t-elle.

« Parce que je suis content, petite tête ! » M'exclamai-je. « L'amour c'est super comme truc ! »

« Mais si ça continue, je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque ! »

Mon rire redoubla d'intensité et une quinte de toux me saisit brusquement tandis que la môme Watson ordonnait : « Arrête de rire tu vas crever ! » C'était formidable.

Une fois calmé, nous reprîmes notre conversation avec légèreté. J'arrêtais pas de me demander si elle aurait quand même un bébé, Harriet. J'avais toujours voulu qu'elle en ait un parce que ce serait une mère géniale mais j'osais pas lui demander. Elle n'avait que quinze ans. Sûr qu'elle en savait rien si elle voulait un bébé ou quoi. Aussi nous parlâmes tranquillement et je me tus au sujet de l'enfant. Bientôt, Harriet dû raccrocher du fait qu'une des dames de l'internat le lui demandait.

« Faut que j'aille au lit. Tu me rappelleras hein ? » Qu'elle me dit mais soudainement, je savais pas si j'y arriverais.

Sur le moment, j'étais certain de mourir avant.

« Prends soin de toi princesse. Bois pas trop et évites la drogue. Même les joints, on commence toujours par les joints. Promets que t'en fumeras jamais. » Je fis avec aplomb, comme les gars dans les films, ceux qui sont sur le point de mourir.

« Non, toi promets de m'appeler. » Rétorqua-t-elle, butée.

« Je t'appelle toujours petite tête. Maintenant, promets. »

« Je promets de jamais prendre de drogue, ni même un joint et de pas boire trop. » Elle se tut puis ajouta. « Je t'aime, John. »

« Moi aussi. Bonne nuit. »

Elle raccrocha et je m'étendis sur mon lit, convaincu qu'un tiers encagoulé pénétrerait dans l'appartement sous peu pour me trancher la gorge. Le sang giclerait sur les murs à cause de la carotide et tout. Quand les flics débarqueront, ils feront leur petit speech comme quoi la scène est trop sanglante et qu'il faut pas que mes proches me voient ou quoi. Mike pleurera peut-être un coup, Harriet aussi puis ils continueront leurs vies. Sherlock, je pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il ferait. Rien, de toute évidence mais sûrement que ça lui plaira pas. Il y avait jamais rien qui lui plaise. Je voulais juste qu'il s'asseye un jour sur son canapé, son corps délicat couvert de son peignoir bleu et relise notre correspondance. Aussi, avant de mourir (Je pouvais même pas dire ce qui me prenais de faire tout ça) je me remémorais nos échanges. Tout commençait par :

_« Moi aussi j'aime le violet. »_ Puis je renchérissais : _« Répondez-moi. Dites-moi n'importe quoi mais répondez-moi. »_ C'est ce qu'il fit : _« Si le gouvernement américain se garde de négocier avec des terroristes, permettez-moi de me répugner à le faire avec des voleurs.»_ Aussi sec, j'expédiais :

_« Je vous permets pas. En plus, votre mot, c'est comme répondre, ''oui'' à ''Est-ce que tu dors ?''. Savez, vous êtes pas obligé de jouer les méchants avec moi. On devrait pas jouer au méchant juste parce qu'on en a le physique. Prenez, il y a des personnes avec des gueules d'anges formidables, on arriverait presque pas à se figurer qu'ils vont aussi aux toilettes ou quoi. Mais ils y vont ! En plus, c'est souvent des malhonnêtes ces gens__-__là. Vous devriez être sympa avec moi. Je vous intrigue. »_ Il prit son temps (deux jours, je crois bien) avant de répondre : _« ''Méchant'' ou ''gentil'' sont des étiquettes qu'utilisent les enfants en bas âges. Je suis ce que je suis. Plus, je vous méprise. »_ Elle m'avait un peu fait mal cette réponse. Pourtant j'avais écrit sans m'emporter : _« Il n'empêche que je vous intrigue. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à perdre votre temps avec des gens que vous vomissez. Le problème, c'est que vous le perdez quand même, votre temps. Je parie que vous vous posez des questions. Faut pas. Je suis votre stalker. Les stalker__s__, ça intrigue tout le monde. » « Je ne suis pas tout le monde. »_ Qu'il avait répondu. _« Moi non plus. Tout de même. Parfois je me dis que tous les autres gens, je veux dire, les passants dans la rue, le gros monsieur avec un air sévère dans le métro, la vendeuse à la station__-__service qu'a jamais la coupe qu'il lui faudrait, le coiffeur qui fait que de donner des coupes bizarres aux autres, les amis, les parents et vous, vous êtes pas là pour de vrai. Vous décorez juste ma vie mais en réalité, il y a juste moi. Et vous me servez à pas me tirer une balle dans la tête. C'est pour ça qu'on crée des liens, pour pas se tuer. »_ Je lui avais écrit ça sous LSD, je crois. Bon Dieu, c'était la première fois que j'en prenais ! Mes mains avaient tremblé tout azimut et j'avais manqué de manger ma lettre, juste comme ça. _« Vous devriez consulter. »_ Quand il dit ça, je fus certain qu'il m'aimait bien. _« Vous m'aimez bien. »_ Je répondis. _« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? » _Qu'il écrit_. « Vous jouez bien. God rest ye merry, Gentlement est la chanson que je préfère à Noël. Elle est pas très joyeuse, je trouve. Mais elle est à l'attention des gens comme moi, comme mon père aussi sûrement. Je vais vous dire un truc, jamais on me l'avait joué de cette façon. Merci. Des fois je me dis que vous êtes un peu comme moi mais en mieux. Plus dans le genre de personne que je vais devenir. Aussi je me demandais pourquoi vous-êtes toujours tout seul ? Ça signifie que je finira__i__ seul moi aussi ? Dites, ça vous g__ê__ne pas d'être tout le temps tout seul ? Je veux dire, un moment ça va, au début, mais après ? Après, je pense que c'est ennuyeux, comme tout. Il y a jamais rien qui ne devient pas ennuyeux. Mais aussi, les gens, ils sont pas mal ennuyeux. Il y a qu'à prendre certaines personne, elles sont tellement barbante qu'on sait plus quoi en faire. Tout de même, faut faire quelqu__e__ chose, avec les gens. Savez ce que je pense ? Je pense qu'on devrait faire un truc ensemble. Je sais pas trop quoi parce que vous aimez rien. Ouais, je suis à peu près sûr que vous aimez vraiment rien. Mais boire un verre ce serait une bonne idée. Un café encore mieux. Ouais, on devrait carrément faire ça. Vous et moi, autour d'un café. Je vous regardera__i__ dans les yeux et tout parce que j'ai jamais pu voir vos yeux de près, ça me gêne. Je pense que je vais les regarder pas mal. Après vous avoir regardé pendant longtemps, j'aimerais toucher vos cheveux. Vous allez pas trouver ça bizarre hein ? Je pense pas. Je pense que vous vous en moquez. Je les touchera__i__. Après on boira sûrement, histoire de pas laisser les cafés refroidir et me vous direz que c'est pas un bon café. Parce que vous aimez rien. Alors moi j'aura__i__ un petit rire et tout. Ce sera super. Vous voulez bien qu'on fasse ça ? Qu'on aille boire et que je rigole ? » _Il n'avait pas répondu mais il allait le faire. Parce qu'il n'aimait rien mais qu'il m'aimait bien. Mes yeux se fermèrent lentement, la bouteille de vodka glissa à terre où elle se vida dans un bruit humide de glouglou et l'aube se peignit à la fenêtre. Personne ne vint me trancher la gorge.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveillai, une sale odeur de Vodka embaumait la chambre et le soleil brillait pas mal fort. En plus, on toquait à la porte. Pas des petits coups craintifs et polis. Non, un bélier aurait pas fait plus de bruit. Ça me mit de mauvaise humeur. Je quittai le lit, mon corps était comme démoli aussi je me souvins qu'on m'avait tapé dessus.

« Ouais ! Ouais ! J'arrive bon Dieu ! » Je gueulai du fait que les coups à la porte s'étaient pas arrêté ni rien.

Le salon puait et la fragrance de ma transpiration m'irritait les sinus. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux et ouvris.

« Ménage. » Dit une petite grosse, sans bonjour ou quoi.

Sous son menton se trouvait une verrue noire d'où un poil frisé se dressait à la manière d'un drapeau. Mes yeux se fixèrent dessus.

« Ménage. » Répéta-t-elle et je devinais que c'était le seul mot d'anglais qu'elle connaissait.

« Entréros. » Fis-je en lui cédant maladroitement le passage.

Elle haussa un sourcil pour la forme et entra, son énorme sac de course frottant ses collants, le bruit en résultant étant, en somme, assez agaçant.

« Sénioritas, yé vais chercheros le courriéros. Piquez rien. » Baragouinai-je avec ce que je me figurai être de l'espagnol.

Le bout de femme claqua de la langue et je souris. C'était drôle. J'attrapai le trousseau de clés sur la commode à l'entrée et descendis torse et pieds nus. J'avais des bleus sur tout le torse et ma figure devait être monstrueuse. Bien qu'il n'y ait jamais personne dans nos couloirs, j'eus envie de croiser un voisin pour qu'il pense que j'étais un dingue. Mais il n'y eut pas un chat. Je récupérai le courrier, jetant directement les publicités à la poubelle. J'aurais aimé recevoir un autre prospectus pour le restaurant thaïlandais. Vous savez, celui qui vous promettait un plat gratuit. Je ne le reçus plus jamais. J'allais remonter à l'appart' quand l'image du voisin me revînt en tête. Je sortis.

Je vais vous dire un truc, s'il m'arrive un jour de croiser un type à moitié à poil et couvert de sang en allant chercher mon pain à la boulangerie ou quoi, je pense pas que je lui lancerai pas un regard ni rien. Peut-être même que je le prendrai en photo. Mais les passants dehors, ils m'ignorèrent. Je veux dire, ils le firent _vraiment_. Ouah, les gens devenaient franchement barjots ! On eût dit qu'ils y étaient habitués. Ça me tuait, aussi pris-je un instant pour les observer. Personne ne levait les yeux. Ils souriaient au soleil, lançaient des coups d'œil à leur mômes sautillants trop près de la route, filaient de l'argent au vieux clodo de Baker Street mais faisaient mine de ne pas me voir. Je pouvais pas le comprendre. C'était trop stupide. Je traversai la rue comme si de rien n'était et fut reconnaissant en entendant une gamine s'exclamer « Maman regarde le monsieur en pyjama ! Regarde ! » Brave gaillarde. Un mot était suspendu à la porte du 221 b. Je le décrochai et le glissai avec le courrier puis remontais à la maison.

« Sénioritas yé souis de retouros ! » Lançai-je à la ronde, un claquement sec de la langue me répondit.

Un rire rauque me traversa, je l'aimais bien cette femme de ménage. Installé dans le canapé, l'Espagnole faisant des allers-retours dans l'appartement, j'ouvris la lettre de Sherlock :

_« ''La Mandarine'', aujourd'hui à 11 heures. _»

La Mandarine était le café français juste au coin de la rue. Il voulait pas se fouler pour moi. Ça ne me gênait pas. Comme l'Espagnole passait derechef devant moi, je lançai, tout sourire :

« J'ai oune rencardos. C'est mon amorree ! »

Elle brandit le truc pour dépoussiérer qu'elle avait dans la main droite sur mon visage et me traita de « Loco. ».

« Danke shön, ma belle. » Répondis-je, délaissant le canapé d'un geste que je voulus souple mais qui ressembla au bon d'un robot rouillé.

Un coup d'œil à mon portable m'apprit qu'il était déjà dix heures et demi. J'allai espionner chez Sherlock, il était assis sur son canapé à lire un bouquin mal foutu, sa chemise violette moulant savamment son torse. Je me dis qu'il l'avait mise pour moi et ça me fit du bien.

* * *

**Voilà ! Vous avez aimé ?**

**A bientôt !**

**A.**


End file.
